Ichigo's got competition
by iris0011
Summary: Ichigo's future family - as I see it. Related to 'Prices to pay' story, but makes sense on it's own. 'New rotation' complete!
1. Chapter 1

_To **himelove22**, as a prize, and as thanks for her support!_

_It's short, but I have great hope you'll enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer: don't own Bleach..._

**Ichigo's got competition...**

A vein was popping dangerously on Ichigo's forehead as the full impact of the big commotion inside the room he just walked in hit him. Most of the people present were clad in black and white soul reaper uniforms, but a few ordinary clothes could be seen too. The girls were all giggling excitedly, and were staring like this was some kind of exhibition...

'He's so perfect!' sighed Orihime.

'But this orange hair...' laughed Tatsuki.

'I think it's cute on him, don't you think?' Rukia smiled.

'Yes, definitely!' the second strongest girl in Japan amended.

'I didn't know you liked orange hair, Rukia... I heard you say at least twice, that it's weird...' said Renji.

'I said no such thing!'

'I think it suits him!' declared Yoruichi, as though that settled the matter.

'And his eyes!' Rangiku was practically singing with delight. 'Gorgeous! Say, Orihime? Can I touch him?'

Orihime was looking uncertainly at the soul reaper beauty before smiling and nodding her consent.

'Hey! That's not fair!' protested Rukia. 'I should go first! I even got him a present!' She held up a piece of clothing with bunny ears on it's hood and showing it to everyone proudly.

'Wow, Rukia! Thank you, it's so cute!' cried out Orihime with delight.

'It's pink!' pointed out Ichigo, no longer able to contain himself.

'And just what have you against pink?' said Rukia scowling, returning somewhat to her original self.

'Boy's don't wear pink.'

'Don't be so old fashioned, Ichigo!' spoke up Tatsuki. 'And I think it's really kind of Rukia!'

'It will clash horribly with his orange hair, though...' said Renji with a taunting grin in Ichigo's direction.

'There is no way in hell I...' but seemingly nobody payed attention to his rant.

'Look at him making that face!' exclaimed Rangiku suddenly. 'Isn't he loveable when he does that, Captain?'

Toshiro Hitsugaya nearly jumped out of his skin at this unexpected question.

'Well... I suppose...' he said embarrassed, with his eyes on the ground.

'Umm! He even smells good...' said Rukia, leaning closer, with a dreamy expression.

'Yes, he sure does!' agreed Tatsuki.

Ichigo was so taken aback by this that he even forgot his previous argument. He just stood there stupidly, wandering if sense will ever return to the girls before him.

'And he's strong!' stated Yoruichi.

'Yes, he is.' agreed Orihime. 'Sometimes he grabs me so hard! And he already has a way of letting me know what he wants!'

The girls all laughed.

'That's good!' Ikkaku's opinion came suddenly. 'Better than a sissy anyway!'

'And he has to be strong to bare all this madness around him...' added Yumichika. Ichigo agreed with him from the bottom of his heart.

Uryu Ishida came over from a corner.

'Orihime, I'm happy for you! You must be a very happy woman!' he said formally, pushing up his glasses.

'Yes, congratulations!' said Chad.

'Thank you guys!' she answered, touched.

'All right, we really should leave now...' said Captasin Hitsugaya.

'Nonsence, Captain!' cried Rangiku enthusiastically 'We've just arrived! And I want to take photo's!' she took out a machine right from her ominous cleavage. 'Ichigo! Stand next to Orihime! Everyone gather around!

Ichigo reluctantly went and stood next to Orihime. She smiled up at him timidly.

Rangiku continued her arrangements.

'Closer! Closer!'

'If we get any closer than this he won't be able to fucking breathe, Rangiku!' said Renji, irritated.

'Do you want half of you're pineapple missing from the picture, Renji?' she snapped back. 'Ikkaku, do something about your head! It reflects too much light...'

'Why you evil...' Ikkaku's hand traveled in the direction of the wooden stick replacing his zanpakuto.

'No fighting! No fighting in here!' Screamed Ichigo alarmed.

_'Crash!'_

In all the commotion a vase was knocked down from a shelf, and it broke. A shrill cry filled the air. Ichigo decided it was time to act.

'That does it! Out! Out! All of you!'

People started filling out slowly, muttering apologies as they went.

'That's right, out! You idiots scared him! We need peace and quiet around here!' said Rukia with spirit.

'Rukia... when I said all of you, that included you too!' said Ichigo, scowling, holding the door open for her. She shoot him a dark look, but rose and left without argument.

Finally they were themselves! Ichigo sighed, then turned to his wife.

'I know they meant well, but honestly! Barging in on us like that! When you must be tired and all... what were they thinking? We've just arrived home from the hospital after all! Are you all right?'

'Uhm! I'm fine!' answered Orihime, smiling.

Ichigo went to her, and gently took the little bundle of clothes from her. Chocolate brown eyes were staring back at him from between them, and a little pink hand could be seen grabbing the blanket's side. Ichigo smiled gently.

'But they were right about one thing... he really is gorgeous!'

…...

_A/N: And that is how Sora was introduced to the "pack"... I think this story suits you fine as a prize, because you were a great fan of the little boy all along! You can consider this as a missing scene from the story!_

_Anyone I've fooled? _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know this was going to be a one-shoot, and this is not really a second chapter, but it's related... This idea came, and I wanted an other sneak-peek on Ichigo's future family. I trust none of you mind..._

_(I won't start a second generation fic – at least right now I don't have any intention to – but if I have other ideas like this, I'll put them here, drabble-styled...)_

_Disclaimer: the usual..._

Genes

Ichigo was lying in the warmness of the comfortable bed, still half asleep, but his mind was no longer in the total blackness of the night. He was relaxed, and had no intention whatsoever of waking up, despite the fact that a few stray rays of the morning sun already found there way in through a gap in the curtains. It was Saturday morning, and it was going to be a bright day by the looks of it.

Ichigo turned to his other side. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as his body registered the heat radiating from Orihime, sleeping beside him. Half-consciously, he put an arm around her, hugging her closer. She uttered a soft content moan.

The whole house was quiet, a little island of total peace...

_'Whamm!'_

A fist came down hard, and had Ichigo not caught it at the last minute, his nose would surely been smashed to pieces...

'Dad! Oh, I was so sure I was gonna get you this time! Just how are you doing this?'

'Damn you stupid kid!' Ichigo scolded him angrily. Orange locks danced in front of his eyes, and his 12 year old son's laughter echoed through the room.

'Sora! You know that's not very nice!' Orihime added, raising her head, and putting on a serious face, but her voice held some amusement hidden in it.

'But I've got to improve myself, haven't I?' the boy smiled his famous angelic smile.

Ichigo grunted angrily.

'Just how many of my father's twisted genes did he inherit anyway?' he fumed. 'Every damned morning!'

'And besides...' Sora continued. '...blame Tatsuki-sensei, for she was the one to tell me, that she'll declare me black-belt immediately if I manage to beat you!'

The bedroom door creaked open and an other boy walked in. Despite having black hair, he resembled his brother very much. He had the same chocolate brown eyes, same features. He was just a few inches shorter than Sora, who was 2 years older.

'Chill out already, Sora! Man! So much noise so early! Wonder what it's like having a normal family!' he said with a scowl that he used very often... The sight of it usually managed to drive his father up the wall. '...'morning Mom, Dad!'

'Good morning, Michi-chan!_(a/n - Japanese name means: path, road, method, not yet known) _Did you sleep well?' Orihime asked his son. The scowl left his face instantly to be replaced by a gentle smile. He went and gave his mother a swift kiss.

Ichigo and Sora was now wrestling on the other side of the bed.

'Come on Dad! Get up! Up!' Sora was now pulling the covers of off him. 'You promised to take me with you! Come on!'

Michi sighed and shook his head at the sight. He grabbed his brother's ankle, and tugged him of there father.

'Hey! Get your hand's off me, you creep!' Sora yelled angrily.

'Come on! I'm taking you out! I'm sure Mom and Dad would want to be "alone"...if you know what I mean...' he said with a significant stage whisper.

Ichigo made a quick mental note to himself on how school gossip had probably already rendered most of parental sex education unnecessary...

'Don't worry Dad! I'll have this too-enthusiastic piece of crap under control.' Michi added.

He started to haul Sora out of the room, who protested loudly. He grabbed the door-frame with both hands, his angry eyes on his father.

'But you PROMISED!' he said firmly.

Ichigo sighed.

'All right, all right! I'm getting up! But you do realize they won't arrive for a couple of more hours yet? We still have LOTS of time!'

'Dad...?' piped up Michi hopefully. 'Can I come too?'

'What? No way!' Sora elbowed his sibling in the ribs.

'Of course you can come.' said Ichigo.

'Cool!' Grinned Michi. Sora shoot out his tongue at him, but he didn't care. 'I so like Renji and Rukia, and they haven't been visiting in ages!'

'Me too! Renji is the coolest with those tattoos, and he's so funny!' added Sora.

'That's Abarai-san and Kuchiki-san to you two.'

'… whatever!' they replied in union.

The two boys finally left the room, heading downstairs, in the direction of the kitchen, bickering again.

Ichigo let himself fall back to the inviting depth of the pillows.

'Oh, God!' he closed his eyes.

Sora was the one who resembled him more in appearance, with the orange hair, but Michi inherited more of his personality. Sora was playful, genial, confident and headlong, smiling and laughing most of the time. Michi was more reserved, preferring to hide his emotions with his scowl. He was also quick tempered, moody, and prone to underestimating himself. Either way – Ichigo grinned at the thought - both were utterly unbearable at times...

Ichigo felt Orihime move, and the next moment she claimed his lips in a deep kiss. She pulled back, smiling.

'Feeling better?'

He smiled back.

'I think I will... if you kiss me like that one more time!'

They kissed passionately for a few moments, but both froze as a crash and more shouting reached there ears coming from the kitchen.

'I better go down and put them in order, before...' Ichigo started to say, but he was cut short by a new voice.

'Mommy!'

A little girl of 5 ran into the room, jumping into the bed, between her parents, and hugging herself close to her mother.

'Too late...!' Ichigo muttered. 'Hi, Yuzuki!' _(a/n - Japanese name means: __yu - gentleness, superiority; zuki – moon__)_

'Mommy! I had this amazing dream! I absolutely have to tell you all about it! There was this green bunny with 3 ears, and he took me roller-skating, and...'

Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes met, and they smiled gently at each other while listening to the little girl babble. In Ichigo's own partial opinion she was the most adorable and beautiful little thing in the world... She resembled Orihime just as much as Sora resembled him. Like her mother, she had a very creative and active imagination, and sometimes the two girls of the household would go on crazy daydream-journeys together, where the males could not follow. And when Yuzuki was not chatting or daydreaming, she would just sing or hum or dance. She was the living essence of cuteness.

Even though the boys were really a handful, while she was still gentle and obedient at the age of 5, she gave Ichigo more sleepless nights than the two boys put together. She inherited Orihime's happy-go-lucky attitude, which was enough in itself to make her quite accident-prone, and make her parents worry. But much worse was what she seemed to inherit from her father... and the two was a rather bad combination...

All 3 kids were spiritually aware to different degrees, which was not altogether surprising. Sora's own spiritual pressure was already at the level of Orihime's, if such things could be measured at all, and it was improving slowly. Michi had less, but he didn't have any trouble seeing ghosts.

Yuzuki alone inherited Ichigo's trait of overflowing, uncontrollable spiritual pressure. Ichigo would often think bitterly how his old friend "fate" seemed to have a nasty sense of humor...

Luckily for Yuzuki, she had two very overly protective older brothers, and nothing could unite them better than her. They both loved there little sister dearly.

Half an hour later Ichigo came down the stairs into the kitchen after a refreshing shower, and found all his family already there. Orihime was stirring the contents of the saucepan vigorously, and Michi was helping with the plates. Yuzuki was sitting in Sora's lap, a notebook and crayons before them.

'No! His third ear was at the back, not on top!' the little girl said impatiently, as though stating the obvious.

'Like this?' asked Sora smiling.

'Yeah! That's it! Now draw the robot too!'

'Ah... you might want to wait for Mom instead... I don't think I would be able to do it justice...'

Orihime smiled in there direction.

'How about I help you after breakfast, darling? Right now we're going to need the table for the pancakes!'

'Yaaaay! What favors did you do today, Mom?' she asked.

'Don't spoil the game, Yuzuki! You know you'll have to guess while eating!' said Michi, bringing over the trays.

They sat down to table, and the three kids helped themselves instantly like a pack of hungry wolfs. Ichigo took his time, examining every face of his family, as they took the first bites. Sora's face was alive with curiosity, as he eagerly stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth, tasting it. Michi nibbled on a small piece more cautiously, while Yuzuki chewed with a dreamy expression. Ichigo saw Orihime's eyes flash briefly in his direction, before she started on her own breakfast.

'Ohhh! Easy!' Sora was the first to speak. 'Peanut butter with maracuja and... and something else...'

'It's pineaple...' said Michi.

'No it's not!'

Orihime only smiled.

'I think it's cherry!' stated Yuzuki.

Orihime shook her head.

'… orange, maybe?' Michi guessed.

'No, but it's fruity...' Sora was thinking aloud. 'What do you think, Dad?'

Orihime looked at her husband now.

'You haven't even tasted it yet...' she said with a mock frown.

'I don't have to... I already know the answer.' he said grinning. Orihime grinned back.

'What is it?' asked the three kids eagerly leaning forward.

'Strawberry...'

…...

_A/N: I honestly had no idea how to end this, until this fruity-game suddenly came out out of the blue... I hope it's not too silly. And I hope you like my new characters, and the family interaction. _

_Oh, and I only now remembered I've left poor Kon out completely! Oh well, maybe next time..._

_Just to remind you: I'm eagerly waiting for your reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3: New rotation  The reunion

**New rotation**

_/The blade swung down again.../_

_A/N: _PLEASE READ! _This is a part of the second generation story I am still not working on (...meh... just too lazy to really start something this complicated again, after "Prices to pay", lol...) _

_To understand the context, here's a brief summary of what's going on. Please read "Genes" (second chapter here), to be familiar with the characters!_

_Yuzuki's (age 10) newly discovered powers are deemed too dangerous for anyone to have. She is currently kidnapped to Soul Society, on orders from the Royal Realm, along with her mother, Orihime. Ichigo is away, for reasons unknown, so the Kurosaki brothers wowed to bring them back alone. _

_Sora (age 17), who had been able to use his powers ever since he can remember, became a little overconfident and big-headed about them. He basically has the same rejecting ability as his mother, but now he can turn into a soul reaper, and exercise them through his Zanpakuto. He had stolen his father's substitute badge, to have some fun, but this "fun" unfortunately resulted in Yuzuki's powers being discovered, eventually leading to her kidnap. So Sora is now humbled (kind of...) and full of remorse. _

_Michi (age 15) had until very recently thought that he had inherited no special powers from his parents, except for being able to see ghosts. You could say he was the odd one out in the family. But when both his and Sora's lives were threatened his inside hollow-self was awakened. He is now terrified of his own powers, not jet having control over them, but is determined to help._

_Both kids are angry at their father because being away, and not protecting them when the attack happened. But unbeknownst to them, Ichigo is already taking actions..._

_Hope it's all clear so far..._

_So, let's move on to the father-son rivalry goodness!_

**Chapter ?**

Reunion

'Hurry up, will ya?' Sora shoot at his brother, who hurried inside the room with sweat running down his forehead. As soon as Michi was in, Sora secured the door behind them, barricading it with a few of the large cardboard boxes Urahara's place seemed to be full with.

'Fhuw! That was close!' Michi panted, clutching his side. 'Now what do we do... I don't think these boxes will hold up Giant-san for long... ' he said, talking about Tessai, Urahara's big assistant. It was lucky that surprise was on their side, otherwise they never would have been able to tackle him... but they had already lost that advantage... it wouldn't work a second time...

'How about this?' Sora asked. 'I reject!' he conjured up a shield to secure their backs.

'Not bad, I guess, but if Hat-and-cloaks comes, we're done for anyway... '

'Not if we go through the Senkaimon first! I doubt he would follow us to Soul Society to drag us back... '

There was a chuckle from the far, dark corner of the room. The kids jumped in alarm, as they looked at the shadowy figure standing there.

'That won't be necessary for me to do, Kurosaki-san.'

'Urahara-san...' Michi whispered.

'My-my... you two really are hasty today! Knocking out Tessai like that... if you needed to use my Senkaimon, all you had to do was ask!' the shopkeeper's voice sounded amused. 'After all this is how it should be among old friends...'

The kids were looking at him, baffled.

'So... you... you're not going to stop us? You're actually letting us go? Where's the catch?' Sora finally asked.

'There is no "catch", Kurosaki-san... you see, I'm not the one to be stopping you today...' He said, while opening a door behind his back, reveling the rectangular stone portal filled with blue light, ready to use. 'He will...'

There was a tall cloaked figure standing before the gate, illuminated by the light from the open Senkaimon. His whole figure was draped in a heavy black cloak, and even his face was hooded.

After the first shock weared off, Sora lifted his sword , gripping it's hilt more firmly.

'Who are you?' Sora's eyes narrowed. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from this strange guy, but this didn't fool him into confidence... He had this odd, intimidating feeling by his whole presence... He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there...

The figure answered in a distant, creepy, slightly reverberating voice.

'I can not let you pass...' he lifted his head, and the teens saw yellow tinted eyes shine out from under that hood.

'Then we have a problem...' answered Sora. 'Because I MUST pass!' he cried and attacked at the same time, holding his sword high above his head.

'Sora!' Michi shouted, alarmed. 'Not so reckless!'

But it was too late. Michi didn't even see what hit his brother, only saw him being thrown back, flying through the air, and hitting an other stock of those boxes next to the wall. If he would have to guess, he would have said, that the stranger had brought out a sword, somehow so fast, that his eyes couldn't follow, and then hid it again.

Michi knew he had no other choice, but to attack too. He had to defend his brother. And he must do everything he can... for his Mom... for Yuzuki... He sighed, and concentrated his spirit energy, while he brought his hand up to cover his face.

He could feel it already... the white monster inside him was agitated, sensing freedom was near...

_'Kill... rip... tear apart...'_

Michi fought back the nauseous feeling that threatened to overtake him, and pulled his mask into place... The moment it was on, he felt his control over his body slip away. He tried to at least follow what was going on, with his brain.

His hollowfied form attacked the cloaked man. And it wasn't taking things light either... A cero started to form on his two out-facing palms, turning into a blazing orange energy beam. But a red light met his cero, and he too was thrown back, just like his brother before. He was in pain, but not from the stranger's attack. His own cero left him drained, and his hollow used his chance: it pushed him more and more closer to total unconsciousness. It was a suffocating feeling... he couldn't fight it.

'Michi!' Sora struggled up, and after some wrestling with the remains of the cardboard-boxes, he was by his brother's side. Michi could only growl in response. Sora just looked at him, and did his duty right away.

'Soten Kisshun!'

Michi took a big, relieved breath, as the Rikka shield rejected his hollow. It went back to the deepest layer of his mind, cursing. Sora squeezed Michi's trembling hand comfortingly.

'Don't worry... I'm here...'

Michi's eyes widened in surprise. He had never got compassion from his older brother before... all he usually got was Sora laughing at him, taunting him, or hitting him... This was weird.

The stranger still haven't moved an inch from before the Senkaimon. He was just watching the teens with those yellow eyes.

'That was quite lame for a first try... I'm disappointed. I can't believe your hearts really were in it!' he finally commented.

Sora turned in his direction with anger.

'Why you bastard! I don't care who you are, I'm giving you a taste of what is coming to you!'

He wanted to attack again, but Michi held him back.

'Don't... it's useless...'

'What? Michi! You've got to be kidding me! Don't tell me you've freaked out already! Man! Get yourself together! We haven't even reached Soul Society yet! This way, we won't be able to rescue anyone! You want to rescue them, don't you?'

'I do... but...' Michi stood up, still shaking slightly, staring at the stranger before them.

'You've realized...' the man told him, yellow eyes flashing.

Michi looked back at him, steadily.

'Of course... I know a "Getsuga Tenso" when I see one. No matter how you disguise yourself. And I

can also tell it wasn't a very highly charged one...'

'Smart kid!'

Ichigo pulled his mask away from his face with a confident move, and let his hood fall back to reveal himself. His overwhelming spiritual pressure burst forth, as Urahara's specially designed cloak no longer concealed it.

'Dad?' Sora asked, incredulous.

'As I said before... I can not let you pass...'

_A/N: Next chapter (part 2 of this) coming up real shortly (understand this to mean that probably by tomorrow), with the hopefully epic fight/training between father and sons! It's nearly finished... and it's a LONG chapter... longer than this anyway._

_Wow! Writing this was so good! I've been toying with the idea for some time now, and then I just sat down and have written it in one go! After I've finished, I had this highly satisfied feeling... hope it's really good, not just in my head... Review please, and see you tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4: Show me what you've got!

**Chapter ?+1**

Show me what you've got!

'As I said before... I can not let you pass!' Ichigo stood before them, with Zangetsu in hand, and his famous scowl firmly in place.

'But Dad!'

'They've kidnapped Mom...'

'… and Yuzuki!'

'There was nothing we could do... '

'… we tried to protect them...'

'… and who knows where they have taken them!'

'Where the hell were you?'

'We almost died!'

The two kids started shouting at the same time, cutting into each others speech. Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration. He flash-stepped before his blabbering sons, and punched them in the face, Sora with the hilt of his sword, Michi with his elbow.

'Ouch!' They both said, supporting bleeding noses.

'I don't have time for your nonsense! I already know everything! Why do you think I'm here in the first place, Idiots!' he sighed. 'I'm going to save them... bring them back... ALONE! And you two...' He pointed to each teen in turn, still scowling. '… can go right home!'

Michi bowed his head, but Sora's face hardened at these words.

'No.' he said simply, but stubbornly, standing up straight, and looking his father in the eyes. Ichigo only raised an eyebrow at him.

'I told you... I don't care who you are, I must pass... I want to go save them! Do what you want, I don't care! I won't be left behind!' Sora declared.

'Oh, really?' Ichigo asked in a sarcastic tone. 'And what do you hope to accomplish with a blade so dull, and your heart so full of doubt?' Pain crossed Sora's face, but Ichigo didn't care.

There was a long silence, while Michi looked from Sora to his father, and back. It almost seemed for a moment, that his brother's will was broken. Almost... then finally...

'You may be right... but even so... I want to do what I can.'

'... you may just die trying.'

'It doesn't matter... I have to bring them back... otherwise... I won't be able to live with myself...'

Ichigo looked at his son's hardened expression. He studied his set jaw, his tense muscles, and the light shining in his eyes. He knew how to value determination... and he could understand the pain of one feeling guilty...

'I see...'

Then he suddenly turned to his other son. Michi was so taken aback, that he jumped slightly.

'What about you, Michi? You can still turn around, and go home peacefully you know! I'll just kick your worthless brother's ass quickly, and he'll join you soon enough...'

Michi collected himself, and answered quietly.

'I want to fight too... I think we deserve this chance to help... we love Mom and Yuzuki... and want them back.'

'You're terrified... but not of your enemies... and not me...'

Michi hung his head again.

'You fear the thing inside you... You fear what it might do to you. You fear what it might do to others... But your hollow won't be the one to endanger everyone on the battlefield... it will be your fear... You are not ready...'

Ichigo turned his back on him, to turn to Sora once more, but was stopped by Michi calling after him.

'You have fear too... I can tell... you fear for us... Sora and me... you only don't want to let us go, because you want to spare us...'

A laugh suddenly interrupted their conversation, alerting the Kurosaki's to the fact that Urahara was still there, behind there backs, enjoying the show.

'Oh, sorry! Just continue, please! This is so intriguing!'

'Urahara!' Ichigo sighed, annoyed.

'I must remind you of my earlier point...'

'Shut up! I'm doing this my way...'

'Ichigo.' the shopkeeper told him more seriously, and maybe with a little sadness coloring his tone. 'Even you can't do this alone...'

'They are just kid's!'

'I'm 17! Two years older than you were, when you rescued Rukia!' shouted Sora angrily.

'That's not the point! I was more mature...'

'Says who?'

Sora and Ichigo were looking daggers at each other, only to be interrupted by an other one of Urahara's laughs. They both looked at the shopkeeper indignantly.

'You two are so much alike... it's funny! Anyway, the point is, I really think that they would be in less danger fighting by your side, with proper supervision and guidance, than they would be if left to themselves... Michi's hollow obviously needs to be taken care of, and fast. You know that. And this mission would be suicide without the healing powers of the Rikka... That's how I see it. Even if you don't like it.'

Ichigo growled. The teens looked at Urahara hopefully. They've never expected to get support from him of all people, but looking at it more closely, it wasn't that incomprehensible either. After all, this was the person, who had trained there father in the first place...

'No!' Ichigo said stubbornly.

'But, Dad...!' cried both teens indignantly, but he raised a hand to silence them.

'You have no idea what's waiting for you on the other side... I just can't take someone weak with me...'

'We're not weak!' protested Sora.

'It didn't seem like that to me! You weren't even able to starch me!'

'That's hardly fair, Dad!' Michi fumed.

'Do you think your opponents on the battlefield would care to be fair? All right... I'm giving you this one chance... You come at me...' a grin split across his face. 'Two against one... if you can make me drop my sword, you can come with me... And just an advice: do it like you mean it this time... for I won't be holding back...'

Ichigo took up an attacking stance, waving Zangetsu in front of him in an expert way. His voice was firm, and his eyes full of determination, that well known killer instinct necessary for battle already activated... 'Show me what you've got!' He said, and with a great battle-cry, he launched himself forward.

'Go all out, Sora!' Michi shouted, while jumping out of the attack's range.

The two kids have seen their father fight a few times before, and even sparred with him playfully now and then, but nothing came even close to this. Sora's heart was beating painfully inside his chest, as he lifted his sword again...

'Reject! Tengetsu!' (_A/N:"Sacred" or "Heavenly Moon", obviously the name of Sora's zanpakuto..._)

The two getsu-blades clashed, and Sora fond his knees touch the ground, as he struggled to hold back the overwhelming force above him.

'Shiten Koshun!' he hissed, and his zanpakuto glowed yellow. Ichigo was the one to be thrown back this time, but only a little. He stopped in mid air, facing his son again.

'A Shikai. Impressing. Let's see how you use it...'

Ichigo felt movement from his back, and turned to stop Michi's attack. His white mask covered his face again, but you only needed to take a good look at his eyes to tell that he would be overcome even quicker now... Ichigo pinned him to the ground.

'Don't fight it... you'll get nowhere like that... let it out, and I'll deal with it!' Ichigo told him. But Michi just shook his head, terrified, his eyes flashing between yellow and brown. 'Have it your way...' said Ichigo, and grabbed the front of his robes, lifting him up in the air, and tossing him away roughly. Michi landed hard, rolling over on the floor. He had the taste of blood in his mouth.

'Fuck!' he cursed.

He heard a triumphant cry, as Sora was just able to deal a great blow to their father's chest, thinking he got him surprised this time. But the blade just stopped when it reached Ichigo's skin, doing no visible damage.

'What the...? Holy shit! Aaaaw!'

He didn't even have time to raise his sword again. When Zangetsu flashed, he only staggered backwards, but the blade still reached him, leaving a huge gash on his shoulder. He fell down to the floor. The pain was so intense, that tears were starting to pool in his eyes. He looked up, as a shadow fell on him. Ichigo was standing above him, his expression merciless.

'Well... what did you expect? Candies and peanut-butter sandwiches? Anyway, this is what you get, if you don't concentrate your spirit energy. Fighting with a zanpakuto is not just swinging it around madly! Now defend yourself!'

Ichigo dealt an other blow, that was stopped by his son projecting a Rikka shield at the last moment. Sora tried to hold the shield in place, but the pressure was too much. Craks began to form on the yellow surface, and panic set in. He just had a taste of what it was really like, being cut by a blade, and had no desire to repeat the experience this quickly. He stood up, trying to gather himself, and the moment his shield gave away, he attacked. But he could only match his father's strikes, having no chance at really countering him. He was already panting and sweating like crazy after the first few clashes, while Ichigo was still unshaken.

'Is this all you've got?' Ichigo angered him further.

Sora backed away a few steps. He directed the point of his blade towards his father.

'Koten Zashun!'

A yellow light, like an arrow shoot out, set on it's target. Ichigo put Zangetsu in it's course, stopping it. There was an explosion, but after the light vanished, and Sora had the chance to look, he discovered, that he hardly made any damage at all. Ichigo examined his own sword-holding hand, on which there were now a little burned mark, but nothing more.

'Ah! I always wanted to know how you would fare against that one...' commented Urahara's amused voice. He was clearly having the time of his life with watching... 'But somehow never been able to convince Orihime-chan to fire it at you...'

Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. He looked back to Sora, but fond his place empty... his son could take the tension no longer, and succumbed to his better instincts, and ran...

'Oh, boy...' sighed Ichigo. 'Looks like that's it... I'm going alone after all. Unless...' he turned briefly to Michi, who was sitting in a corner, not moving. He seemed terrified too. '… no objections from there either I see...'

oOoOoOo

Sora ran to the next room, and collapsed down to the floor, catching his breath.

_'What ever am I doing? Why am I running away? Am I just a big coward after all... Man, this cut hurts! What's wrong with me? I have to go back... I'm the one who got Yuzuki in trouble... It's all my fault! Everything! I just can't turn my back on her, when I promised to bring her back! She's counting on me! And Michi... he didn't want to come in the first place, but I made him do it... I taunted him for being a coward... looks like I'm no better...'_

Suddenly he heard a soft voice, calling him.

_'Sora!'_

This voice was familiar, like he had known it since the beginning of times, even though in reality he had only heard it once before... Then he saw her. She was walking towards him, like a queen, her slender frame seeming totally out of place in that messy surroundings. Jet she came...

Like the first time, Sora was taken aback by her beauty. Her long silver fountain of wavy hair, reached down to the middle of her back, sparkling light as she moved. Light-blue robes of a thin, flowing material concealed very womanly curves, while her delicate features didn't show her older than Sora himself. But her midnight blue eyes, that resembled deep pools showed more wisdom, and made her seem ageless.

_'Tengetsu!' _his thoughts said.

The girl-zanpakuto spirit looked at him with narrowed eyes.

_'I though we've already been through this... "Tengetsu" is really a mouthful... when we're talking I would like you to merely call me "Tsuki"!' (A/N: tsuki=moon)_

Sora couldn't help blushing.

_'Tsuki then, whatever...'_ he answered, hiding his eyes.

_'Sora! Just what are you doing? Why didn't you use my powers... you CAN heal yourself, you know! You only have to reject the wound.' _

Tsuki knelt down next to him, and put her elegant hand over his shoulder. The wound closed up instantly.

_'I knew that...' _Sora sulked.

_'You don't trust me...' _the girl said, with sadness in her intense eyes.

_'No... it's just...'_

_'You don't think I'm strong enough!'_ she challenged, with a hint of anger now.

_'No! I mean...'_ Sora bowed his head again._ 'I don't think that I'm strong enough...'_

The girl's expression softened instantly.

_'Of course you're not... but you never will be, unless you go back, and fight!'_

Sora looked into those blue pools of her eyes, and felt a strange hotness spread through his whole being, filling him with hope and determination.

_'Trust me... and I will lend you all the strength you need...' _said Tsuki, giving him a hand, and helping him stand up.

But as soon as Sora was on his feet, the vision vanished, leaving him alone again, standing in that dimly lit room. He looked down, and saw his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. As he run back to resume his fight with his father, his only thought had been, that he would be damned to disappoint her...

oOoOoOo

'Wait!' Sora jelled at his father's back. 'I'm not done jet!'

Ichigo turned back, and couldn't help grinning. 'Look who's back...' The proud mentor was battling inside him with the protective father at the moment.

Sora attacked. His attacks now were more firm, having more power and real intent in them. He wasn't thinking, just letting his instincts drive his moves, and help him counter blow after blow. He didn't slow when he got hit, only attacked more desperately.

Michi followed the fight with wide eyes. He was amazed by the speed and the ferocity of it. His hollow was agitated by only looking at it. He pushed it back firmly, retraining his control.

'Koten Zashun!' Sora shouted.

'Getsuga Tenso!' cried Ichigo. The yellow arrow, and the blue half moon shaped energy beams met, blue conquering yellow easily. Sora landed on the ground again, bleeding from several nasty wounds,and his hands and arms being burned and bruised.

'Sora!'

'Gah!'

Michi watched his brother turn pail as a ghost. He lost so much blood... But he stood up again, leaning on his sword.

'Had enough?' Ichigo asked him.

Sora only lifted Tengetsu.

'Koten Zashun!' he fired again, with his last bit of strength, falling down to one knee. This time he had succeeded in hitting Ichigo's chest square on. The explosion did throw him back, but he came back again almost instantly, giving Sora no time to recover.

'Dad, no! What are you doing?' Michi screamed in desperation. But Ichigo didn't heed him. He continued to advance on the weakened Sora.

'Santen Kesshun!' the poor boy choked out, having no strength left for using offensive powers at the moment.

The yellow shield appeared, but weaker than usual. Ichigo brought Zangetsu down hard on it, and began to cut through it, with a shrill battle-cry.

Michi could take it no longer. Anger boiled up inside him. An anger so powerful, like he had never felt before. And that was when he lost it... it was not that he didn't have the strength to hold back his hollow any more, but the will to do so vanished... Seeing Sora blooded like that made him want to "kill, tear, rip" too, just like the monster...

Ichigo looked up, when he heard a monstrous roar fill the room behind him. He drew back from the baffled Sora, who likewise turned to search for the source of the sudden out-of control spirit-energy he could feel...

'Michi... Oh, no!' he whispered.

'Time for "plan B", don't you think?' Urahara asked from Ichigo, who quickly nodded his consent.

'Bakudo no. 61! Rikujokoro!' said the shopkeeper confidently. The kido spell bound Michi's arms to his sides.

'What are you doing?' Sora asked, indignantly. He wanted to run to his brother, but his father put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Sora looked up at him angrily. 'Let me go! He needs me!'

'You won't do any good to him by rejecting his hollow over and over again... he would have to face it eventually... To conquer it, he must be given a chance to fight it from the inside... we can not help... only watch over him.'

Sora looked at his brother's distorted form. His hands were turning into clawed paws, and his white mask was growing to conceal all his head, not just the front. Michi was howling in agony, as he fought the six pointed kido-magic light binding him.

'That's harsh...'

Ichigo turned to smile a sad smile at his oldest son.

'Tell me about it... Hey... you'd better heal yourself... you've already proved that you could be SOME use after all... now you can do more...' his eyes narrowed. 'We'll need your help before this is over...' Then he slowly and cautiously neared the struggling Michi. 'If you can hear me, Michi, don't despair! It's going to be all right... just consume it before it consumes you... that's all...'

The kido binding the teen broke, and he growled menacingly, advancing on them.

'It begins...' Urahara commented.

oOoOoOo

Michi woke up, lying face down in some unknown dark place. His hands were touching some rough surface, like a rock wall. He lifted his head, taking a cautious look around. He was in some kind of huge cave... there were a few candles here and there, illuminating the uneven walls. There was no sunlight.

Michi shivered. He was slightly claustrophobic, not liking enclosed places, and simply hating any kind of caves since his childhood.

_'Where am I? How did I end up here?'_ he thought.

'Ah. Your finally awake... made me wait long enough.'

Michi turned abruptly. He saw the one standing behind him. He stared, with his mouth open.

'Oh, no... this is what I get? Someone so pathetic! This is boring!' the pail boy sighed.

'Um, sorry... but who are you?'

He looked just like him... but his skin was chalk white, with black-yellow eyes, and the hair also white. He wore the same clothes as him. The creature laughed. This laugh made the hairs on his back stand up. His hands balled up into fists.

'Are you... him... the hollow?'

The white skinned teen was before him in a flash, gripping his throat and starting to strangle him without warning.

'No! I AM YOU!'

Michi struggled, and both of them fell down to the floor, rolling around. But there was no getting him off him. He felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs. Luckily, his hands closed on a rock lying on the ground at the last moment, and he gripped it, hitting the others scull with his crude weapon. The creature finally released him, taking a step back, and eyeing him with a scowl.

'What's that's supposed to be, idiot! Don't you have any shame? Coming at me with a fucking stone?'

Michi grinned.

'It IS a laugh... but it did quite a lump on your head!'

'Screw you! You're the reason we don't have any real god-damn powers... there's so more to us than we have right now! But you're just too afraid to grasp that... I'm not having this... not any more! I feel suffocated in this enclosed little place all the time... I want out! You can switch with me!'

Michi gritted his teeth.

'I'd rather not...'

And the two boys attacked each other at the same time...

oOoOoOo

'Swich places, Ichigo!' Urahara ordered. 'I'll go this time!'

'I'm still good!' growled Ichigo. Holding back a maddened hollow without actually killing it was really not easy... his respect for Shinji's group of visoreds, who had done his training, had just increased...

'I guess then, that you want to try out how far Sora can take you back from... I'm afraid he's not up to put you back from scratch jet...'

'Ok, then... I'll switch!' he barked, somehow managing to scowl even amidst his pants.

Urahara went forward, with Benihime in hand.

'It's a pleasure...' he saluted his opponent.

Ichigo collapsed down next to Sora, who looked at his father with fear and concern.

'How much time passed?' Ichigo inquired, regaining his composure now.

'32 minutes 45 seconds.' Sora informed him.

'Good... there's still time...'

'Dad... what's going on? I mean I understand parts of it... but what's happening to Michi?'

'He has turned into a hollow almost completely. To be able to use his hollows powers, he must show it who's king. He's fighting a fierce internal battle at the moment. If he looses, he would never come back... remain a hollow for forever... we would have no other choice but to cleanse him, and send him to Soul Society...'

'So he could die?' Sora felt desperate. Not only his mother's and sisters kidnap, but now Michi's death would also be on his conscious!

Ichigo could read his son's reaction like a book.

'Don't worry... Michi's strong... kind of like you. And it's not your fault...more mine than yours...and as I said before... he would have had to face his hollow some time anyway.'

'Dad?' Sora asked tentatively. 'Where were you? Why weren't you with us? Why didn't you come to help?'

Pain shoot across Ichigo's eyes, even though Sora's question wasn't accusatory this time.

'I was held back...'

'Held back?' Sora asked unable to believe his ears.

'Yeah... is that so hard to believe?'

'Well...' his son squirmed uncomfortably. 'I mean... I heard you quarrel with Mom...and... I thought... that you two had a row or something...' his voice trailed off.

Ichigo looked at him, baffled. But then he understood.

'Oh, that. You see we had known Yuzuki was in danger. I went away to prevent anything happening... Your Mom was against me going... She wanted us to stay together... and she was right.' he sounded bitter, and Sora gathered from his tone that he was not the only one feeling guilty. 'But they were prepared for me, expecting my moves...'

Sora and Ichigo was both silent for a minute, just watching Urahara struggle against Michi's hollowfied form. Then Sora unexpectedly said in a quiet voice.

'Soten Kisshun.'

Ichigo smiled at his son briefly, as the rejecting shield restored his body and spirit energy completely.

'Do you want to try after Urahara?' Ichigo asked after the shield was done. He chuckled at his son's marveling expression. 'I was under the impression that you two kids embrace just about any opportunity to fight each other...'

'I'll do it.' Sora said, determined.

oOoOoOo

The black cavern of the cave was full of Michi's and the hollow-boy's pants. The creature had tunted Michi for using a primitive weapon before, but it seemed that he too was not that picksome about it when it came to fighting... Michi's body was full of his nail and teeth marks.

'I'm tired of this...' the hollow told him. Then suddenly his face turned into an evil sneer. 'Let's play a little game... I know how to take away your only hope... how to make your own fears crush you...'

He waved a hand, and one of the candles giving them light was extinguished. He waved again, and more of them went off, leaving their surroundings noticeably darker. Michi felt his heart squeeze painfully with anticipation.

'What are you doing?'

The hollow laughed.

'Isn't it obvious... Oh, I can almost smell your fear... delicious...mmm...' he continued extinguishing the candles until none remained. Total blackness fell on them. Michi felt like screaming out. The white menace was laughing again, and by the sound of it, coming closer. He tried to ran, feeling his way with only his legs, but bumped into the cave wall. He staggered, and tried to grope his way along the rock surface, desperately trying to put some distance between himself and his pursuer. His mind was numb.

'Ready or not, here I come!' the hollow sang mockingly.

Michi shivered as something touched his arm, imagining long white fingers, and started going even faster. There was nothing here... nothing but rocks... and darkness... he couldn't see... he couldn't fight. He really was weak. Sora was so much better than him in everything... better in fighting at the dojo... in fighting against hollows... in terms of spiritual pressure... and in making friends... hell he even out-shined him in school somehow! He was just no good... maybe he deserved to be pushed away into this endless darkness... to be forgotten.

He suddenly stopped. Was it only his eyes, or did he really see some faint light shining ahead of him? He doubled his pace, instinctively drawn by the light. He reached a bend in the rock surface, and quickly went over it. His eyes beheld an amazing site. The soft orange light was coming from a sword. Michi instantly thought that this was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen in his entire life...

The guard was rectangular, unadorned. The blade was silvery, with a thin line of black running down in the middle. It's length wasn't long, the perfect size for him to wield surely... As soon as this thought crossed his mind, his already reached out a hand for it, without having to think about it.

When his fingers curled around the hilt, the cave around him started to shake. He was afraid again for a moment, but was comforted when he saw the blackness retreat, and the stone walls just melt away like a bad dream. He was now standing under an open sky, gazing up at the star-dotted heaven above him. He took a relieved breath.

'So... you've fond it after all.'

He was shocked to see the hollow being still there, but wasn't afraid any more. Not even when he saw that the other too had a sword in his hand. Identical to his, but black, with the line in the middle being silver.

'I'm glad... now we can take this fight to a more appropriate level... ' the white skinned boy commented, feeling his new sword with a few experimental slashes in the air. 'Come and get me!'

Michi grinned. He too was feeling his sword. He felt so... alive somehow.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, fellow!' he addressed his opponent. '… but you see... I really don't have more time to waist here... so I'm going to make quick work of this...'

The hollow looked sceptically at him.

Michi lifted his sword, and when he brought it down with a great cry, a large beam of energy burst forth from the tip, hitting the hollow.

'Curse you...' said the creature, falling to the ground. It's outline slowly began to fade away, it's body becoming black smoke, that seemed to be sucked away by Michi's zanpakuto. 'Fine... You've overcame your own fear... and even find your zanpakuto... but I shall tell you this... There is still a long way for you to go, before you can claim to have control over your powers. And I'll be here, watching your every step. There's no other path for you than to be strong. If you waver, even a little bit... If you show fear and doubt again... I'll CRUSH YOU! And dump you in eternal darkness...'

Michi felt himself falling. He became dizzy, but he kept a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. He guessed it was time for him to return to reality...

oOoOoOo

Ichigo hoped with all his heart that this would be the one and only time he had to watch his two sons fight each other like this... He was sanding next to Sora, ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

'Man... so strong!' Sora breathed out in awe.

'Concentrate on fighting you Idiot!' Ichigo scolded him. 'And do put your legs more apart... you look like a pig with a stick, not a warrior! You'll be brushed off your feet by a mere wind, like this!'

Sora growled, but he obeyed, and did feel his balance even out nicely... But at that moment there was a flash of light, and Sora was thrown back by a sudden wave of spirit energy.

'Sora!' Ichigo yelled, seeing something flash in the hollowfied Michi's hand... a sword. He put himself between his sons instantly, raising Zangetsu.

'Shiten Kosshun!' screamed Sora, not realizing in the moment of panic that his father had already came to his aid. Both Ichigo's and Michi's blades were caught up in the yellow Rikka shield. They just looked at each other for a brief moment, with utterly lost expressions, not sure what this would indicate. Then there was an explosion.

Ichigo landed in a not too flattering position on the hard ground... His hand was searching wildly for the hilt of his sword, not finding anything. Zangetsu was thrown out of his grasp. It impacted into the floor by the flabbergasted Sora's feet.

Ichigo looked to Michi. The hollow-body that had formed around him started to break away in layers. The process was over... Finally only a simple mask covered Michi's face. As he fell down and subtended on the floor, that too fell off.

Ichigo ran to his son, and lifted him up, holding him before himself, so that he could look him in the eyes.

'Michi!' he breathed.

He half expected to see sinister yellow eyes stair back at him, but was met by the usual brown pair. They looked tired, but triumphant. He fiercely embraced his son.

'Welcome back...'

oOoOoOo

Urahara appeared behind their backs, and Sora walked over too, holding his own and his father's sword in his hands, staring at them, unbelieving...

'Wow... a zanpakuto... I wonder... Did he have soul reaper powers all along, or is this like a hollow turning arrancar, and forcing some of his powers into a concealed form...' Urahara wondered aloud, but then he saw the look in Ichigo's eyes, and added quickly. 'But surely this topic can wait for more leisure times... I think this concludes this little family-duel... Everything went rather well, I must say... Ichigo? What do you think?'

Ichigo reached out for Zangetsu, and Sora gave it back to him.

'Yeah...'

'Then I should go and prepare the Senkaimon for three people...'

'Make that 4!' said a deep voice, coming from the doorway unexpectedly.

A genuine smile split across Ichigo's face.

'Chad... Old buddy! Long time no see!' Ichigo went to give his oldest friend a grateful thump in the back.

'Don't worry, Ichigo... we'll bring Orihime and your daughter back in no time.'

'Thanks...' he answered sincerely.

'Make that 5 people, while your at it, Urahara...' commanded a crisp voice. 'What a mess... soul reapers and dangerous hollow-half-breeds... got to have someone intelligent in this party...' the speaker's glasses flashed amusedly in their direction.

'Ishida-san...' greeted Sora gladly.

Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other intensely. There was a lot of things exchanged in that brief moment. Then Uryu turned away, not bearing to see the gratitude shining in the others eyes.

'Can't let Inoue-san to the mercy of you idiots...'

'She's name's been "Kurosaki" for... what... 18 years now, you insolent Quincy! Don't try to piss me off! I'm not in the mood right now!'

Uryu eyed Sora's and Michi's wounds, not bothered by his friend's outburst.

'I've got to say, you're giving your kids a hard time, by the look of it, Kurosaki...'

Ichigo grinned.

'Hah! Your one to talk! I've seen the other day, that a Quincy cross is already dangling down from Saki's wrist (_A/N:Uryu's daughter's name means blossom+hope__... __she's an only child, and the hope of the Quincy-lore to pass on to the next generation..._) And how old is she anyway? Seven?'

'Eight!' the Quincy answered with some edge to his tone. 'And for your information, I was only 4 when Sensei started my training!'

Ichigo laughed at him.

'Bah!... doesn't matter... just sucks anyway, no matter how old they are... Don't you think?'

Uryu smiled back at him.

'Yeah. It sure does.'

_A/N: So what do you think? All the awesome Kenpachi fight and "Dark side of the moon" combined with visored training... ahhh! All the sweet awesomeness of bleach! _

_Thanks again to Kubo Tite!_

_When writing this, I had the feeling that I wasn't the one writing it at all... it felt like the story was writing itself (I just know that somewhere in Japan, Kubo is laughing his head off at me right now... or having a serious fit of hiccups...) I could only follow the story go, and be excited about what would happen next... _

_I still am... so maybe I'm going to continue, most likely with a skip in the story (I'd like to explore Rukia's and Renji's future lives too!), but no promises there. Tell me if you liked this, to help me decide! (Oh, and do tell me how many of you already ship Sora-Tsuki... I do, ever since I first came up with her idea! And I do realize people like to refer to that new villain in manga "Tsuki", but I don't care! Tsuki means moon in Japanese, so it's fitting for her.)_


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue mission begins

_A/N: Hey there! Still up to following Ichigo and his sons going to the rescue?_

_If you are, I have good news! Here's an other chapter of "New rotation", and there's no skip in the story after all, I'm just going to continue things from where I left off, only at a different stage, with Yuzuki._

_I introduce a few fun, new characters, and continue writing this in the same Kubo-Rescue Rukia arc nostalgic fashion. Also, I just love training sessions (nice character development), so I'll make Sora and Michi go over a few before this is over! I'm still saying I won't write the whole story (I'm not keen for writing fights, so I will most probably leave them out...) The ending 3 chapters are written, so if nothing else, you most certainly will get those in time. _

_Warning: It's loooooooooooooooooong... My longest ever chapter._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter ?+2

Yuzuki's dreams were troubled. She dreamed that she was home, and even saw the members of her family walk about the familiar rooms, but when ever she tried to speak to them, they would just float away from her, like silent ghosts...

'Mom? Dad? Sora? Michi?... Why can't anyone hear me?'

Even her own voice seemed distant and mucky to her, as though coming through some thick fog. She eventually concluded that this must be only a dream, but this didn't console her. Her dreams were usually full of colors, but this was all grey, smoky and eery... she didn't like it. She wanted to wake up, but some unknown force was keeping her mind locked in dreamland despite her struggling.

Even in her dream, she had this vague notion that something was not right... The details of her kidnap were still out of her mind's reach, but there were these feelings of urgency and self-protection, that foreshadowed what she would have to face with awaking. Slowly, very slowly, she felt the force holding her captive retreat. The outside world began to make itself known to her. She recognized the noises first. Loud, jelling voices of men, blabbering of women and children. Next came the pain. Pain and dizziness inside her head. She heard her own voice moan out with discomfort.

'Mmmmm.'

Her eyes fluttered open cautiously. Violet. She saw violet. She immediately thought of Mr. Cuddly, her favorite teddy-bear, who's fur had the exact same color, and she smiled, raising a hand to embrace the plushy.

'Hey! Skinny! Are you awake now, or what?'

Yuzuki blinked. Plushy's didn't talk... and this voice was so wrong... too rough for someone as furry as Mr. Cuddly. She tried to see past her dizziness now. But the moment she made this decision, rough hands seized her, starting to shake her body. This was not helping things at all.

'Wake up, sleepy-head!' the former voice spoke again.

She reacted instinctively. Her right fist balled up, and she delivered a great punch to where she though her attacker's face to be. If it really was Mr. Cuddly, she would apologize later...

'Ouch! Aaa! Little freak hit me!'

The arms shaking her vanished. She now finally had the chance to look properly. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She guessed she must be inside some huge building. It was so huge, that there was a complete street inside, on which people were walking, going about their business, not minding her. She was lying on the ground, in a corner, like someone had just forgotten her there.

She racked her brain for any detail that could enlighten her about what this place was, or how she got there, but the last thing she could remember were the masked strangers dragging her away, into the Senkaimon... She recalled how her mother had fallen to the ground, and one of the strangers said that they had drugged her... they must have drugged her too, judging from the pain in her head... like little mouses on motorbikes had been rallying inside her skull.

Yuzuki looked around again, this time searching for her mother. But she was nowhere near. Instead, there was a black haired boy kneeling right before her. She took a better look. The boy looked around 10 or 12 years old. His long black hair was tied into a pony tail at the back. He was slightly taller than her. He was looking at her still balled up fist apprehensively, while massaging his swollen lower lip. Yuzuki immediately relaxed her hand.

'Umm... sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you like that.' She laughed embarrassed. 'You see I though you were a teddy bear...'

The boy lifted his head, with an expression that clearly showed his concern for her sanity. At least now she knew where the color violet was from: the boy's fiercely flashing eyes were the best example of said color she had ever seen.

'You though I was a teddy-bear... and you hit me?'

'Yes... you can never know... you could have been a real mean teddy, possessed by a bad spirit... or you could have been something totally different, like an angry robot or something, only pretending to be my Mr. Cuddly. But never mind me... I'm always clumsy like this. I once bumped into my brother, Sora so hard, that he had a bruise on his forehead for two weeks!' she nodded her head a few times in a serious way for more dramatic effect. But the boy only looked at her, with his mouth forming the name "Mr. Cuddly" in a disgusted way.

'But I'm blabbering again... my Dad told me I could speak a hole through anybody's stomach if I'm not careful. Wonder how that would look... My name is Yuzuki, by the way. What's yours?'

Yuzuki finished her speech, and now waited patiently for this boy to finally say something. But he didn't. He was only looking at her, still incredulous. His odd eyes were narrowed, and he was frowning, like someone struggling with a difficult math problem. Yuzuki started laughing.

'What's so funny?' the boy asked, with a little red patch appearing on his cheeks.

'Your face... it's... it's funny!' she rolled around with a fit of giggles.

The boy gritted his teeth.

'Uh! You're annoying as hell, Skinny! First you punch me, for no reason at all, and now you're laughing at me! You clearly need your manners checked!' he shouted at her, but Yuzuki didn't care. Having two noisy older brothers, she was pretty much used to boys barking, and wasn't intimidated by it.

'I already said I was sorry...' she pouted. 'You see, I was half asleep when it happened. Can YOU control what you're doing while you are asleep? 'Cause I can't!' Then her expression turned dreamy, and she put a finger to her mouth, thinking. 'Hmm... I was always curious how it would feel like to be a sleep-walker... I think it couldn't be that cool after all...'

'Would you just shut it, damn it!' the boy commanded roughly. He sighed, folding his hands, and looking away from her. 'I know who you are... You are the Kurosaki-girl. We've been looking all over for you. I'm Ryuu.'

Yuzuki stood up, and bowed in the boy's direction.

'Pleased to meet you, Ryuu-kun!'

But she was still a little dizzy, and standing up that suddenly made all the blood rush down from her head. She staggered, black dots clouding her vision. The boy caught her. He sighed again.

'Watch it... not so fast... you had a rough journey.'

'I'm all right...' Yuzuki mumbled.

'Come with me! I'll take you to the others, and than you can rest.'

Yuzuki stood on her own feet again, more slowly and cautiously this time. The boy began to lead the way on the crowded street. Yuzuki was looking at everybody's robes. Most people here wore only pieces of rags. She though this must be some very low area... She looked down to her own clothes. She wore only a sweater and jeans, but she stood out. As she looked down, she realized there was a strange collar around her neck... it was uncomfortable. She tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. She speeded up her pace, to reach her leader, because she had a thousand questions, and she was burning with the need to have them answered.

'Ryuu-kun? Where are we... Are we in Soul Society? And what is this place? It's huge! It must be underground, for I can't see any natural light... And where's my Mom... we were kidnapped together, but I can't remember anything else after they've taken us into the Senkaimon... '

'If you would only shut up for a moment, I would have a chance of answering! Yes, we are in Soul Society. This place is called the 'Maggot's nest'.'

Yuzuki started giggling again at the name.

'It's not funny at all! Geez! Can't you be serious for even one moment?'

'Sorry...but 'Maggot's nest'... Really? Wow! Cool!'

Ryuu rolled his eyes.

'It's not 'cool' at all. To be subtle about it, this is Soul Society's underground prison.'

Yuzuki looked at the boy with renewed interest. She had never seen a criminal before...

'A prison...! And what was your crime?'

Ryuu hit her on the back of her head. She whined, surprised.

'Absolutely nothing...' he screamed in outrage. 'Well, maybe except for having a pair of silly, reckless idiots as parents. But I'm sure my uncle Byakuya will sort things out real soon! He won't put up with they just dumping the only Kuchiki heir here like this!'

'Heir? So, you're a noble?'

He grinned.

'That's right, Skinny. Impressed?'

Yuzuki took an other good look at him, and thought about how she always imagined a nobleman to be more fine-spoken than this.

'Not really...' she admitted finally. Hearing him growl with frustration she quickly added. 'But I really know nothing about noble families, so please, don't be offended!' she waited a little, while he still scowled, but her curiosity made her resume the questions before long. 'What is this... this strange neck-thing on me?' she asked, tugging at the collar again with frustration.

'Everyone here has it, see?' Ryuu answered, showing her his own. 'It restricts spirit energy...'

'Oh...'

Yuzuki tried to feel out with her spiritual senses, and it indeed proved difficult. She only didn't realize this before because all her other senses too were still wooly, thanks to whatever drug she had been given. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on finding her mother's spiritual pressure. She was beginning to be worried about her. But she should have known that closing one's eyes while walking was not the best idea...

She bumped into someone. There was a disgruntled grunt, and she opened her eyes to see the enormous belly of a fat, mean looking man. Her clumsiness made him drop the basket he had been carrying, which had been full of some yellow-greenish fungi. The stuff seemed so hideous, that Yuzuki had trouble guessing the reason for someone to collect them in the first place... but now it was all spilled out to the ground, thanks to her.

'Hey! You!' The big man growled menacingly.

'Sorry... I wasn't paying attention... but I'll help picking them up again! It will be done in no time!' she crouched down, and started to collect the gruesome looking fungi back into the basket. But the man gripped the back of her robes.

'Don't you dare touch them! You little thief!'

'But I was only...'

'I'll cut your filthy fingers down one by one!'

Yuzuki's heart began to beat wildly, and her hand started shaking. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, stinging.

Ryuu stood before the giant.

'Release her, Ugly, or else!'

The man raised a questioning stair at the boy. A malicious grin spread on his features, showing yellowing teeth.

'Look... an other little rat! Get lost while you still can!'

But Ryuu jumped into the air, and kicked the man's big stomach roughly. Yuzuki fell to the ground, squeaking. Ryuu dragged her up.

'Run!' he ordered hurriedly.

'Why you little...!' the man bellowed, jumping after Ryuu. The boy flashed a grin, and he started running too. They ran across the streets madly, pushing everyone out of their way, with the maddened giant on their heels. Lucky that Yuzuki was the school's running champion of her age, back home. They ran under a little bridge, and into a narrow passage. But it was a dead end...

Ryuu and Yuzuki looked at each other helplessly.

'O-o. Not good...' the boy commented.

The man advanced on them, with victory shining in his eyes. Yuzuki shivered. She wished Sora was here to save her... But she was in a whole different world now, where her protective brother could not follow... even though he promised to protect her. She was alone. This thought scarred her. She backed to the rough building wall. She felt ashamed of herself... she should be stronger... she shouldn't let fear take her over this quickly. She realized in this moment, that all her life, she had been living inside a comfortable soap-bubble. Her two brothers, her strong father, and even her mother had been looking out for her, so that nothing wrong or hurtful would befall her. But this was all gone now. She was alone. For the first time in her life. And she was afraid...

'Look out bellow!' cried a new, strong voice, from up in the air. A figure jumped down from one of the surrounding buildings roof. The giant man subtended on the floor, as the shadowy figure landed on top of him. He was knocked unconscious instantly. Yuzuki looked with widened eyes. Their savior was a little girl. She was such a little thing, she looked even smaller than Yuzuki herself. Not in age, but in heights... She had raven hair, that reached to her chin, and was pointing in all directions, flying around her face with every move she made. Yuzuki noticed, that her big, round eyes were the same strange violet color as Ryuu's.

Ryuu sighed.

'Mai... there really was no need for you to interfere! I had everything under control!'

'So I see!' she said, looking serious.

Ryuu got angry.

'Really! I would have kicked his worthless butt! I don't need your help!'

Mai's mouth was pulled up into a taunting smile, and she answered in a mocking, sing-song voice.

'Oh! I'm sure about that Ryuu-chan! I have the uttermost confidence in my little younger brother's skills! She stood on her tiptoes, and brushed through Ryuu's hair in the imitation of a parent's affectionate way, ruffling his previously flawless pony-tail frizure. Ryuu growled.

'I've found the Kurosaki-girl!' he said, pointing to Yuzuki.

'Hi...' she greeted nervously. Her mind was still trying to catch up on things, and she found this new girl before her, and the elegant, yet forceful way she had rescued them awesome...

Mai smiled friendlily.

'Don't be so shy... we've met before...'

'We did?'

'Perhaps you don't remember that well, since you were still very little... about 4 or something. But my parents took me with them once, when they went to visit your parents in the World of the Living. Perhaps you do remember them: Rukia and Renji Abarai.'

'Yes! Of course I know them... though I can't really say I remember them, but I do know who they are!' Relief washed through Yuzuki. These two kids were the children of his father's greatest friends from Soul Society! She wasn't lost after all, and wasn't alone.

'Everyone is looking for you! We have found your mother pretty quick, but it was just so cruel of them to bring you in separately... In a place like this, anything can happen...' Mai said, sending a disgusted glance to the unconscious giant she had just defeated.

'You're right about that...' agreed Ryuu. 'Let's get moving, quickly!'

The girls nodded, and followed him, Yuzuki being content that she would be reunited with her mother soon.

'Your name's Yuzuki, right?' Mai started to make small talk friendlily. 'Hey, is that Chappy on your shoes?'

Yuzuki colored. She liked the pink trainers she was wearing, decorated with the images of her favorite bunny, even though most of her friends from school told her they were childish. She didn't care until now, but she realized that Mai had such a strong affect on her, that maybe her word would count much more... She tried to hide the trainers shyly.

'It's really Chappy! So cool! Where did you get those?' cried Mai, adoration coloring her voice.

'You... you like it?'

'Sure! Chappy is the best!'

Ryuu shook his head before them.

'Don't let her get into it, or else she'll never stop...'

He received a punch in the back of his head.

'Never mind him...' Mai turned back to the younger girl, rolling her eyes. 'Boys!' She added, as though that would answer everything.

Yuzuki smiled at her warmly.

Ryuu led them on. They crossed a couple of streets, like the first one, and went through tunnels and gates. The two girls used the opportunity to get to know each other more, while Ryuu walked stubbornly ahead, ignoring them, and most likely sulking...

Finally, he lead them to an even larger room, one that looked like an atrium, with several levels. There were elevators, going up and down. Ryuu went to the railing, and leaned out, his eyes searching.

'Now where the hell are they... Oh! Right there!' he started shouting. 'DAD! We're here! I've found her! She's all right!'

Yuzuki went next to Ryuu, and looked down to the deep hole before her. There were the ones the boy's been addressing, opposite them, 2 floors down. When she saw Renji's wild face, red pineapple-style pony-tail and tattoos, she realized that she remembered him after all. His face was just hard to forget. And the black haired, small woman beside him must be Rukia. And then she saw an other figure next to them, and joy rushed through her, in a wave so fierce, that all her better judgment was silenced momentarily, and she leaned out the railings even more, shouting.

'Mommy!'

Ryuu cursed. Mai screamed. Rukia, Renji and Orihime shouted, but the exact words were impossible to make out...

'Stupid! What were you thinking?' Ryuu shouted angrily.

'Sorry...?'

Yuzuki was hanging down, suspended above the abyss, held up by Ryuu's hand, grabbing the back of her robes firmly. Orihime's relieved sigh could be heard from even that far. Yuzuki looked up to her savior's narrowed violet eyes.

'I swear... you are one for trouble...' Ryuu hissed.

oOoOoOo

Somewhere in the Rukon district, a portal opened, it's gate being high up in the sky. The inhabitants of the town near by looked up warily, as figures began to come out of it, one by one, surrounded by flashing light. Two of them started to fall to the ground immediately, with loud yells, and screams.

Sora and Michi hit the ground. Ichigo was next to his sons in the blink of an eye, using flash-step. He was wearing Urahara's special cloak again, the one that concealed his spirit energy, and contrary to his sons, he looked quite unshaken by their journey through the Senkaimon. Sora and Michi was flat on the ground, in various artistic poses of their landings... They were also panting.

'Oh, yeah... do mind the first step... it's a bit rocky...' Ichigo said, smirking to Uryu, who just landed next to him gracefully, using concentrated, blue shining spiritual pressure particles as a hover-board.

'What ever was that thing that chased us?' asked Michi, still frightened.

'The cleaner.' answered Uryu simply.

'Yeah... thanks! This clarifies all...' said Sora sarcastically.

Chad also appeared.

'What do we do now, Ichigo?' he asked in his deep calm voice.

'Wait here a moment. I'll be right back.' he declared, and flash stepped away.

Sora and Michi tried to follow their father with their eyes, but find it impossible. Judging by his spiritual pressure, he had went as far away as the farthest hills they could see, faster that one would be able to say "bankai". Suddenly there was a huge burst of his spirit energy from there. The air trembled.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sora asked. 'Wasn't this supposed to be a secret mission?'

Uryu only crooked an eyebrow at Chad.

The spirit energy vanished, and Ichigo returned to them, cloak in place again. He saw the questioning gazes instantly.

'I was sending a message... Our opponents should know already that somebody entered without permission. Now they know it's me... I want them to tremble and shake in fear...' he said with a monstrous expression. 'The other advantage is that now they will concentrate mainly on me, and hopefully leave the "small frys" alone... And... with any luck, your mother and Yuzuki would also get the message, and know I've come for them.' he finished, determined.

Sora folded his arms, disgruntled, frowning.

'Uryu muttered: 'I do hope you don't count me as "small fry" now, do you?' Then he sighed. 'So? What's the plan?'

'Plan?' Ichigo asked. 'I thought it was all clear! We're here to rescue Orihime and Yuzuki... so we're gonna barge in, drew our swords, and kick their butts senseless, until they give them back!'

'Best plan ever!' Sora said, enthusiastically. He even unsheathed his sword, looking eager.

Uryu and Chad cringed. Ichigo grinned at seeing both their horrified faces.

'Got you, haven't I? Don't worry... I don't plan to blow this with being reckless!' then he looked at Sora proudly, but stayed his itchy sword-holding hand. 'That part will come... but first we go to Kukkaku Shiba's place. Urahara arranged for Yoruichi to wait us there. She can give us some information about the current situation of things...'

The two older man sighed, relieved.

They started to walk, following Ichigo's lead.

'Who's Kukkaku?' Michi asked.

'An old acquaintance. She was the one to help us get into Seretei the first time we were here, to rescue Rukia. She is the leader of one of the 4 noble clans, the Shiba family.'

Sora was studying their surroundings.

'So this is Soul Society... a little different from what I imagined it to be... seems more... real... if you know what I mean.'

'It is real.' said Chad seriously. 'Only an other side of reality.'

They walked for half an hour, going through a deserted looking village, a little forest, over a stream,

and finally climbing the side of a small hill.

'Are you sure you'll find the place all right?' Uryu asked irritated, as his mantle was caught in one of the thick bushes yet again. Sora cursed when tripping over a loose root.

'Who would live in a place like this? I though she was a noble?'

'Let's just say she has an unique taste...' answered Ichigo. 'And she likes her independence... but you'll see.'

Chad pushed a fallen branch out of their way with his shoulder.

Michi walked silently. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword, sheathed at his side. It was still strange, having that additional weight dangling from his waist. _'Wonder if I would be any use wielding it in battle... I never really trained with a sword... only played, really. What am I doing here?'_

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Are you all right, Michi?' Ichigo asked, looking at his son.

'Yeah...'

'Then what's the matter?'

Michi took a moment to answer.

'We're slowing you down... we don't even know how to use flash-step.'

Sora heard, and turned to them.

'True. But we can start learning right now!'

'That's a reasonable request, you know...' Uryu said, stopping in his tracks. 'Will you teach them?'

Ichigo growled.

'I'm not exactly the best man for the job... my training was... well lets just say it wasn't at all "regular". And flash-step just came naturally to me, along with learning bankai. I never actually learned it. But I suppose I have to try...' he noticed the dreamy expression on his older son's face, and slapped the back of his orange head. 'No. Forget it. No bankai.'

Sora pouted sulkily.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves from there left, and all tensed up. Sora and Michi drew their swords.

'Did I hear correctly that somebody mentioned learning flash-step?'

Ichigo smiled.

'Yoruichi...'

'Yes, it's me.'

The bushes parted, and a little black cat walked towards them. The boy's gasped. Yellow eyes studied them intently. 'So. These are your kids, Ichigo. What are you two looking at? Never seen a cat before?'

Then she turned back to Ichigo.

'I decided to head you off. We noticed troupes wandering around Kukkaku's place... they must expect you going there, so we have to abandon that idea. When I felt your spiritual firework earlier, I immediately set out to find you. But it doesn't matter. We can plan here just as good as anywhere else. And maybe I can give your youngsters a lesson or two on using flash-step too... they really can't be permitted to enter Seretei without that!'

Sora and Michi looked at each other with confusion. They were about to be tutored by a pussy-cat? What next?

'That sounds good!' Ichigo said relieved.

'It's settled then. Just wait till I change back to my original form...'

Ichigo sighed.

'Should have known that one's coming...'

'What?' the kids asked in confusion, while Ichigo grabbed their shoulders roughly.

'Turn around!' he ordered. But he was a moment too late, and they got some decent peeks, before turning on their heels sharply, with seriously red faces.

'Always the same reaction!' Yoruichi chuckled.

Ichigo scowled. 'All right! You've had your fun, now get some clothes already! Geez!'

Yoruichi pretended to be hurt by his attitude.

'Come on Ichi! A girl my age needs the encouragement! Can't you be a little more kind? Like saying something: "Yoruichi! You haven't changed at all!"'

'Yeah, you haven't... same irritating as ever...' he mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

'And besides, me being naked is an essential part in teaching them flash step!' a wicked grin was plastered to her face. 'If they are half as prude as you were their age, it should work wonderfully! Now boys... the rules are simple: who ever can't run fast enough, I will catch them!' she flash-stepped right behind their backs, sneaking her two hands around their hips playfully. 'Start running now!' She whispered into their ears.

Sora's and Michi's frightened eyes widened dramatically. Then they screamed, and dashed into the forest with speed.

'Told you!' grinned Yoruichi, then followed.

Chad coughed. 'I'm sure glad she had left this... hm... tactic out of MY training...'

Uyru frowned. 'I actually feel kind of sorry for them..' then he grinned. 'But that's how it is... you can't spear them even one gruesome step of the rocky way of adolescence...'

Ichigo shook his head.

Meanwhile, there were a lot of shouting, screaming and laughter coming from amongst the trees. Yoruichi sneaked upon Sora first, but turned into a cat at the last moment, taunting the poor boy.

'That's not fair! You don't tell us a thing about how it's done, yet you expect us to do it!' Sora fumed.

Yoruichi only changed back, and caught the front of his robe. Without giving any previous warning, she just flash-stepped with him to the top of one of the trees, and left him there.

Sora screamed, quickly grabbing one of the thicker branches for support.

'What the hell, evil woman!'

'Now I've shown you how it's done!... good luck figuring it out... if you ever want to come down!' she shouted back, before tearing after Michi.

The other Kurosaki boy was trying very hard to think. _'I'm sure it has to do something with controlling your spiritual pressure... But how? Maybe I'm supposed to focus it... or push it away, in the direction I want to go? That would make sen__s__e... But __h__ow to do it? __I don't like to be chased like mice! How silly...__' _

He stopped, and closed his eyes, trying to think.

'You're over-thinking it...' came an amused soft voice from just next to his ear.

'It's instinctive then.' Michi concluded. 'That's why you're chasing us...'

'How very sharp!' she approved. 'I guess you must have inherited something from your mother's side as well...'

Michi just stood there, eyes still closed. He was remembering the lesson he had learned in his inside world. He remembered the feeling when he first held his sword in his hand, and used it to defeat his other self. He had absolutely no idea about what he was doing, just brought the blade down, and fired that beam of energy that won him the fight. It didn't even feel like such a big thing, because it felt like he'd done it before, like it were the natural thing for him to do... Maybe it was just the same way with flash-step...

He started to run again. But he wasn't running from Yoruichi any more. He was just running. He concentrated on his body moving, the working of the muscles, the heat and the tension in them. He concentrated on going as fast as he could. And just willing himself to go even faster than that...

oOoOoOo

Renji, Rukia and Orihime were sitting around the large rock serving as their table, gripping mugs. After all the anxiety of finding Yuzuki, they needed something strong, so even Orihime didn't object to a little sake. For medicinal purposes only...

The kids were close by, busy around the makeshift fireplace. Ryuu and Mai were trying to light a fire with kido. Neither succeeded. Yuzuki was just watching their trials wide eyed.

Orihime sighed, half out of relief, and half because she now needed to fully face the situation they were in...

Rukia studied her broken expression, and put a hand on her arm, offering a small smile.

'I'm so sorry about this...' Orihime told her companions.

'Hey, it's not like it's your fault...' Renji told her sternly.

'But your family is here because of us!'

'Don't even think about that now... we'll do what we can, to help you!' said Rukia.

Orihime smiled, but the corners of her eyes were wet.

'Orihime...' Renji shifted closer. 'Where is Ichigo?'

The tears ran down her cheek.

'I don't know...' she whispered, brokenly. 'I thought he was here in Soul Society...'

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, shaking their heads. Then they both looked at the brown haired girl watching Mai struggle. Their daughter managed to create a little yellow fireball in her palm, but it flickered, and went out, before it could catch the wood.

'Stupid restraint!' Mai tugged uselessly at the collar around her neck. 'I bet I could do it just fine without it!'

Rukia turned to Orihime.

'There are a lot of things we don't understand... Captain Yamamoto only said, that he had orders from the Royal Realm, to capture Yuzuki, and Guards will be sent for her, to take her to that Realm...'

Orihime remained silent. Rukia and Renji shared an other glance.

'Don't you think it's time you told us about the girl's power... I can't really imagine what could be so dangerous about her!' Renji demanded, his eyes returning to the kids.

Orihime stood up. She slowly approached the kids. The married couple followed curiously. Now Ryuu was trying to make a fire, but all he achieved, was a little burned mark on his thumb, as his own weak kido backfired. He was sucking on it angrily.

'Yuzuki!' Orihime said calmly, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Yuzuki smiled up at her. 'Please, make a fire!'

Yuzuki's smile vanished.

'Oh, Mom! I really can't... That would be like cheating!' she said, blushing a little. She didn't want to embarrass her new friends, after watching them struggle so hard... It would be rude...

'I want to show your power to the others... they need to know.' Orihime said, with an encouraging smile.

Yuzuki nodded. She closed her eyes.

'Shuten Seishun!' she said, still sounding a little uncertain.

_(a/n: I don't know any Japanese. I tried to put this together by "goggleing" Japanese, so forgive me if it doesn't quite work out... anyway, I meant the meaning to be something like: "__Sacred Master Shield __of Creating__" __shu - master, sei - to make__) _

A tiny ball of light appeared before her. Tiny, but shining with a light so great, that the watchers had to close their eyes too. The light expanded, and formed a shield, similar to the ones Orihime's powers were able to create, only the perimeter of the shield didn't look as solid. It was like it was moving. And the color of it was light blue, instead of yellow.

Yuzuki knew she had succeeded even without having to open her eyes. When her shield withdrew, dancing flames illuminated her closed eyelids and she also could feel their heat.

'Wow!' said Mai. 'That was no kido, you used!'

'Yuzuki's ability is kind of the opposite of mine...' Orihime said gently.

Rukia and Renji were sending her confused looks.

'You know my Rikka rejects, and my Soten Kisshun is able to return an object or a person to it's previous state, undoing the effects of any influence on them. But it only "returns"... it can't "change". Yuzuki's power is able to will something into being something else, something it had never been before. Like that fire. She can create...'

Yuzuki was feeling highly uncomfortable. All eyes were on her, and they were all confused, shocked, incredulous, even afraid.

'Tell them about Kon, Mommy... they will understand better.' she said, with her eyes cast down.

'Good idea. You see, she was able to transform Kon's lion plushy body into a real flash, blood and bone one...'

Rukia's and Renji's eyes were now literally popping out.

'But he didn't want me to make him into a real lion, no matter how many times I told him how cool that would be... he gave me this photo to work from instead... I don't really understand, but if that's what he wants...' Yuzuki couldn't help explaining further.

Rukia turned to Orihime, raising an eyebrow. She started coughing, then mouthed the word "male supermodel" for her friends benefit. Renji also caught it, and turned away to hide his snicker.

'So you could easily change me into a... lets say... a frog?' asked Mai, a little fearfully.

'Of course what she can do is limited by her spiritual pressure. I don't think she would be able to do more than change the color of your hair, with this restraint on.' Orihime said quickly.

Yuzuki nodded. 'Changing Kon made me pass out...'

Ryuu eyed Yuzuki warily.

'It's still scary... no wonder they say it's dangerous... I don't want to be a frog!' he scowled.

A mischievous smile graced Mai's lips.

'Oh, no! A frog would be too good for you. You could be a mushroom! A proud mushroom...'

'Why you...!' Ryuu launched himself forward, and began chasing his sister.

Orihime noticed, that Rukia had became pensive, and she didn't even notice her kids bickering.

'What is it?' She asked her.

'This is not good...' said Rukia, still half spaced-out. 'I've just remembered something The Head Captain had said... we assumed that they ordered Yuzuki's arrest, because her ability was dangerous... but could it be, that they actually ordered it, because it was... fascinating... I don't know much about the Royal Family, but it is rumored, that they tend to collect "rarities"... from where ever they find them...'

Orihime's face was sad, and Yuzuki danced anxiously from her one foot to the other. But suddenly her face brightened up.

'Mom! Can you feel...?'

Orihime lifted her head, also smiling. And it was like the sun showing itself after a storm.

'What is...' Rukia started to ask, but cut herself short. She smiled too. 'Far away, but definitely there...'

'What's got into all of you?' asked Renji, confused, and feeling left out.

'Ichigo...' whispered Orihime.

oOoOoOo

'Well, Sora?' Ichigo asked, for the tenth time.

'… Go to hell! All of you!'

'You were so eager for learning flash-step...'

'I've changed my mind!'

'But Yoruichi-san even brought these delicious cookies! Look!' Michi shouted, lifting one cookie up, showing it to his brother, grinning. He was really proud of himself: he'd done it! Using flash-step was not that difficult after all! Now it seemed like a mere child's play to him. Even enjoyable! Only Sora was still unable to do it. He was still struck on top of that tree, sulking, and holding on to that branch tightly, while the rest of them were talking and eating dinner underneath... Yoruichi had brought the food, and thankfully some clothes too for herself.

'Maybe if you ask me nicely, I'll bring you up one...' Michi taunted his brother. It felt so good to finally be better at something than him, that he just couldn't help rubbing it under his nose.

Sora cursed vainly.

Yoruichi had told them, that Yamamoto had ordered the gates to await them open, as he didn't want Ichigo to blast down the entire wall: building from sekki-sekki rock was very hard work, not to mention highly expensive... The Head Captain knew that no wall would stop him in his rage, so he had to put faith in his men instead.

'You must expect every Captain and Lieutenant to be your enemies, until this is over, no matter how close you were in the past... Everyone received very strict orders. Though not all, if any of them will fight from their hearts... ' Yoruichi said, then added after seeing the shocked look in Ichigo's eyes: 'Don't worry... Rukia and Renji won't fight... they've been put under arrest, after they've spoken their minds in the council... and I think it was the kindest decision the Head Captain could have made...'

Ichigo nodded, though the thought of Rukia in prison again, because of him, made him sick...

'We go in through the Western gate. There sure will be a welcoming committee on the other side. I think it's the best if we decide now, who will remain behind to deal with them... I myself must go on: Soi-Fong will be guarding squad 2's entrance, and I think it's best if I take care of her personally. Of course that means you'll be on your own to find your way to the 'Maggot's nest', Ichigo!' she said, while pointing the route she was talking about out on the make-shift map she'd made in the dust on the ground before them. 'Don't forget what I told you! The royal-guard escort arrives for her in five days... we have to free her before that, because once she is there it would be impossible to bring her back, unless you decide to do an Aizen...'

'Don't worry... ' Uryu cut in sharply, seeing the dangerous light flash through Ichigo's eyes. 'We will get to her in time... there's no other possibility!'

'What are you talking about? Can't hear form up here!' Sora shouted.

'Then get your act finally together, and just come down here!' Yoruichi shouted back.

'I could still use some tips here... '

'You've forgot the magic word!'

Sora gritted his teeth. His ego was in ruins anyway... and his arms were really starting to go numb...

'Please...?'

'Sado-san? Would you please just swing that tree-trunk for me?' Yoruichi asked, casually.

Chad stood up.

'Hey! What are you doing down there? HEY!' Sora shouted, as the tree swung dangerously under him. It didn't take long before his arms could hold on no longer, and he fell with a great cry. Uryu, Ichigo and Michi sprang to their feet, noting that the young soul reaper would land on their heads if they don't... They stood back, waiting the impact. But Sora vanished.

'There must have been an easier way for learning this...' came his indignant voice from behind.

Yoruichi laughed. 'You're welcome!'

...

_A/N: Please review! I'm anxiously waiting your opinion! How do Rukia's and Renji's kids come across?_ _And Yuzuki?_

_ I wanted to create funny, angsty and nostalgic feeling at the same time. Did I succeed?_

_Who's your favorite character so far? (from the news I mean...)_


	6. Chapter 6: Sora

_A/N: Hi! Do you still remember this one? (I hope you do...) But if you don't, here's a little reminder from last chap..._

_Sora, Michi, Ichigo, Uryu and Chad met up with Yoruichi in Rukongai, and the Goddess of flash-step gave a few lessons to Ichi's kids. Then they started forging plans: _

"_**Yoruichi had told them, that Yamamoto had ordered the gates to await them open, as he didn't want Ichigo to blast down the entire wall: building from sekki-sekki rock was very hard work, not to mention highly expensive... The Head Captain knew that no wall would stop Ichigo in his rage, so he had to put faith in his men instead. **_

_**'You must expect every Captain and Lieutenant to be your enemies, until this is over, no matter how close you were in the past... Everyone received very strict orders. Though not all, if any of them will fight from their hearts... We'll go in through the Western gate. There sure will be a welcoming committee on the other side. I think it's the best if we decide now, who will remain behind to deal with them... I myself must go on: Soi-Fong will be guarding squad 2's entrance, and I think it's best if I take care of her personally. Of course that means you'll be on your own to find your way to the 'Maggot's nest', Ichigo!'"**_

_So, let's see how the rescue mission continues! _

_Chapter ?+3_

Sora

It was night. The forest was dark, only the stars shining above on the clear sky gave some light. Sora was tossing and turning on the hard ground. He had had a hard time falling asleep at all, and now, his dreams were troubled too.

Suddenly he sat up, with sweat-drops pouring down on his forehead, crying out:

'Yuzuki!'

oOoOoOo

Ichigo opened his eyes. Something felt off... He looked around in the darkness. Everybody else seemed to be sleeping. Michi had an arm under his head, breathing evenly next to him. Uryu was leaning to a tree-trunk, head dropped back. Chad had fallen asleep next to the fire, from which only ashes remained now. Yoruichi was curled up, in her cat-form. But Sora was missing.

Ichigo sat up, and rubbed his eyes. This situation evoked a sense of deja-vu in him... Memories began to flash through his mind, in pictures so clear, like it was all happening before his eyes, right then...

_Orihime, with roundish belly, and a big bright smile..._

_'Sora? Michi? Could you two please come here? We've got something to tell you!'_

_Michi comes, his chocolate eyes wide, and wondering. His face is still round, childish, being only five. Seven year old Sora runs in, laughing. He dances, he squirms, he fidgets through the whole conversation. He only stops, when the big news hits him._

_'You're going to have a little sister...'_

_Michi has a lot of questions, which Orihime tries to answer, blushing unnecessary, but cutely, as she blabbers about little blue men, and Mr Stork. Sora's smile vanishes, and he just walks out of the room, wordlessly..._

_They don't think much about it first, kids sometimes just need time to adjust to changes. But when they bring the adorable new baby home, and he wouldn't even look at her, they grow worried... _

_This goes on for weeks... Sora just ignores Yuzuki. _

_Then the inevitable happens. _

_A huge hollow attack at night... Karakura invaded. Ichigo fighting. Orihime healing. The baby crying..._

_Everything happens so fast. After the battle, they rush back to the house, feeling guilty: they didn't want to leave the kids alone! It just happened. They had to protect them... _

_Yuzuki's room is quiet._

_In the boys room, Michi sits up in his bed. _

_'Mommy?'_

_'Hush! It's all right Darling... I'm here. Go back to sleep!' Orihime whispers._

_And that's when they realize, that Sora's bed is empty..._

_Panic. Shame. Guilt. _

_They look over the whole house, but can't find him anywhere. _

_Orihime brakes down..._

_'The door was left open...' she moans._

_'But Hime! Lets just stop for a second, and think! I can feel his spiritual pressure close... he can't have...'_

_Finally, they find him. In the one place neither of them would have expected him to be... The little boy was unable to lift out his crying baby sister from her cot, to comfort her in the absence of his parents, so he climbed in next to her, and fell asleep there, cradling the baby in his arms. _

That's how it all started... Form that day on, Sora was dedicated to the little girl with all his heart.

Just like that day, Ichigo now decided to follow his son's spiritual pressure. He rose, and started walking through the dark forest. It took only a few minutes, until he heard some noises, coming from the direction of a little clearing. He came to it's side, and stood in the shadows of some bushes, watching Sora.

The young soul reaper had his sword out, slashing through the air, jumping up and down, fighting an invisible enemy, correcting his moves... His face was set with a grim determination, and there was a fine light in his eyes.

Yes – Ichigo thought – Yuzuki was really fortunate to have a brother like him. Their bound was really exceptional. It was strange, really, how these things worked... When they had named Sora, after Orihime's brother of course, they couldn't possibly know he would one day have a little sister seven years his junior...

Ichigo walked out of the shadows. When his arrival caught Sora's attention, the boy froze. He narrowed his eyes.

'That last move was almost decent...' Ichigo declared, smiling. 'Let me see it again!'

It took a moment before Sora complied. Even though he tried to hide it, his self-consciousness was almost touchable.

Ichigo stepped next to him, and put his hand on Tengetsu's hilt, directing the move. Sora's eyes widened with surprise, but he didn't draw back.

'Close your eyes...' Ichigo instructed quietly. '… ready... and forward! Just like this... '

They repeated the move a few times, then Ichigo released his sword, and took his own in hand. He arranged himself opposite his son, and motioned for him to come at him.

'Slowly.' he said.

The two blades clashed.

'Good. Again. With more force this time!'

Father and son continued the sparring lesson this way. They had already tried this kind of thing in the past a few times, first with karate, then with wooden swords, but it had just never worked out... Ichigo was usually too short tempered, and impatient, and Sora too hot-headed, and not really minding advice. But somehow, it worked now... Sora didn't get angry, when his father corrected his moves, again and again, he only nodded, and continued with a silent determination.

They didn't stop, until the first rays of the new sun showed themselves over the horizon. Then they went to the banks of the little river near by, to clean their sweaty faces in the cool water. They sat down silently, next to each other, their two orange tops mirrored in the waves.

'Ay... we should go wake the others...' Ichigo said after a time.

He slowly stood up, and wanted to go, but noticed, that Sora showed no intention of moving.

'Sora?' he asked.

It was only after a few seconds that his son answered, and the wait made Ichigo scowl reflexively.

'Dad... I'm so worried about Yuzuki...'

Ichigo's expression softened.

'Yeah... we all are...'

'I see her in my dreams. I see her being taken away by faceless strangers... I... I just can't take it! I must save her... I... I promised to save her!'

'You are not alone, Sora...' Ichigo said, very gently.

'I know that... it's just... If anything happens to her...' Sora's fists balled up, shaking a little.

'Nothing will happen! I promise! I won't let them take her! Not if there is still a whiff of breath in me!' Ichigo said, the light of determination shining in his eyes.

Sora smiled.

'Dad...'

'And don't even let doubt enter your head, because that will only weaken you, and dull your blade!'

Sora looked down to his hand gripping the hilt of Tengetsu. He gripped it more tightly. He lifted his face, to look his father in the eyes.

'Yes, Dad!'

And he only added in his thoughts._ 'I promise to make you proud!'_

oOoOoOoOo

'What the heck is this? No... are they kidding me?'

'Ichigo...'

'This is outrage... I finally lost all respect for the Old Man! Just who does he think I am?'

Ichigo looked so angry, that Chad and Uryu both stepped closer to him, in case they needed to hold him down, least he should do something rash.

They had arrived to the open western gate, but the sight that met them wasn't the one they've been expecting. Thousands of soul reapers were facing them, but no familiar face, no white captain's haori, no lieutenant badge shining amongst the crowd. These were all low ranked troops... only their mass frightening, not their skills...

Chad looked troubled too.

'Maybe he thinks you'll be hesitant to hurt people not in your league...' he said cautiously.

'I think Sado's right...' Uryu said. 'We can't just blast our way in... this plan is actually clever. We've got to think of something! Attacking this riff-raff would be like a massacre!'

Ichigo snorted.

'Get serious! If they are prepared to fight, we must treat them as warriors, no matter how foolish their stand might be. It would be against their honor not to do so. But... let's find out first how many of them have the balls to stand up proud!'

The friends looked at each other questioningly.

Ichigo started to walk forward, and the first line of soul reapers raised their swords higher. Discomfort and fear was written clearly on most of their faces, and a few of them were visibly shaking: no soul reaper could graduate from Soul Reaper Academy these days without being acquainted with the stories of Ichigo's fights after all...

But Ichigo didn't do anything, he didn't even unsheathe his sword. He just stood before them, with flashing, narrowed eyes. This only served to confuse his challengers more, who begin to throw uncertain glances at each other, not sure whether they should attack, or just wait it out...

Finally, Ichigo started to sharpen his spiritual pressure. He did it slowly, bit by bit... it didn't take long, until the disturbance caused by his powers knocked a few troops to the ground. He didn't stop there though, but continued raising the level of the emitted energy. More knees buckled, and more arms shoot out to subdue their owners fall...

In a surprisingly short time, only about a dozen fighters remained on their feet from the whole bunch. But Ichigo could still go higher. As his spiritual pressure reached a flaring peek, Michi whimpered next to Sora, who was gritting his teeth, fighting the overwhelming madness... Chad and Uryu were accustomed to Ichigo enough not to mind, and Yoruichi was unshaken of course: she grinned satisfied.

When the last soul reaper fell to his knees, under the insane pressure, three figures came into view, a little farther away.

_'Finally!'_ Ichigo thought, at the sight of the 3 white haori, billowing in the wind. 'Well... Hi, there!' he called out loud, grimly.

'You really are a beast, you know that, Kurosaki?' Toshiro Hitsugaya asked, looking cold.

Ichigo grinned. He turned back to his comrades.

'Ok, then... choose your opponent, Sora!' he said.

Sora eyed the three figures squinting his eyes, seizing them up.

'I want that guy.' he finally said. 'The big one with the eye-patch... What's his deal? He looks like a clown... grins like one too!'

Ichigo's eyes bulged involuntarily. But it was Michi, who spoke.

'Are you insane? Use your other senses too, beside your eyes! His spiritual pressure seems strong...'

Sora only shrugged.

'Let me break it to you, Michi: they are all strong. There's just no point in fretting over it.'

'Still, I would advise you to think better about it.' Chad said. 'That's Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th division. Probably the most fierce fighter in all Soul Society.'

'Kurosaki?' Uryu asked Ichigo's opinion.

'You said I could choose!' Sora pouted, folding his arms.

Ichigo sighed.

'Be my guest... better you than me...'

This answer managed to confuse his hot-headed son a little, but of course he would never back out now...

'So then... Sora against Kenpachi... and what do you say, Sado?' Uryu asked.

'I'd like to try out what can I do now with Captain Kyoraku, if you will...'

'Fine... than I'll take on Hitsugaya.'

Michi looked at Sora, who already had his sword in his hand, concentrating on arranging it's weight more comfortably. From the corner of his eyes, Sora noticed his brother watching him.

'What's with this look, Baka!'

Michi's eyes widened at his tone first, but then they hardened.

'Just wandering how long will you stand on your feet this time... Moron...'

Sora grinned.

'Longer than you anyway, I bet!'

Michi grinned back.

'Good luck, everyone!' Yoruichi greeted, then she turned her yellowish eyes on Ichigo, who nodded.

'Stick close to me, Michi!' he instructed his second son.

'Yes!' Michi answered.

They decided that, if needed, Sora would stay and fight with Uryu and Chad, because he was still not that confident about using flash-step. According to Yoruichi, Michi should be able to keep up with their pace. The three now started to go, flanked by the others from the sides. Uryu's arrows already engaged Toshiro, who cried for his bankai, not taking things light. Kyoraku waited Chad's approach with raised eyebrows, and a slightly amused expression.

Sora reached Kenpachi, who had a bored expression on his face, balancing his ragged blade over his shoulder.

'Scream, Kid! I want the original, not some weak copy!'

Sora's face twitched with anger.

'Excuse me?'

Ichigo stopped for a moment. He already made it past the barrier of the captains, and now turned back, to lock eyes with the fierce Captain of squad 11.

'Hey! Kenpachi! Try not to kill him, or I swear I'll never-EVER spar with you again!' he cried. And with that, he started going again, not looking back.

'Tsk! You do know how to steal all the fun from a fight, Kurosaki... I don't even have a taste for it any more...'

Kenpachi lowered his sword to the ground.

'Don't you turn your back on me!' Sora cried. His whole face was crimson now, from rage. 'I'm your opponent now!'

'Oh, my!' Kenpachi said, looking at the teen again, with some amusement. 'Tell me! Are you really that eager for being beaten? For being cut up? For being made bleed? If you are looking for that, I can give it to you... Easily...'

Sora stood his ground, and looked firmly in the mad Captain's eye, the one that wasn't concealed behind his eye-patch. He suddenly seemed more calm, and collected.

'No. That's not it. But I can't allow you to go after my father, and get in his way, when he saves my sister. I will do my part... what ever it takes!' and with that, he charged forward, and clashed Tengetsu with Zaraki's nameless blade.

oOoOoOoOo

Sora was on the ground, a thorn up, bleeding mess... There were so many cuts on his body, that he could no longer locate any precise source for his sufferings. He was swallowed up by a world where pain ruled out everything else.

The fight hardly lasted five minutes.

_'Remember, Sora! I'm still here!'_

The disappointed Kenpachi started to walk away, but he suddenly stopped, noticing from the corner of his eye, that the young soul reaper still struggled to stand up.

'Tsk! Maybe you did inherit something from your father after all. His crazy stubbornness it seems. But how sad: you just don't seem to have the strength to go with it, and let me tell you... it's useless without that! At the very least, it's useless against someone like me!'

'You forgot something...' Sora choked out with difficulty. 'It's not only from my father I inherited things...' a yellow light appeared, and the Soten Kisshun shield formed around Sora. '... but from my mother too.' he said, more firmly. 'I guess you never really regarded her, or her powers strong, did you? Maybe you are right, and I am no match for you. But... I can try...' the wounds on his body closed up, and he stood upright, lifting his sword. '... over and over again. Until I will be!'

Kenpachi turned back amused.

'Well what do you know...'

oOoOoOoOo

Far away, in one of the lower levels of the underground prison, the "Maggot's nest", Yuzuki was still sleeping. Her little chest rose and fell rhythmically, and her eyes were closed. But on her cheek, a teardrop ran down, leaving a glistering trail...

'Sora...' she whispered.

oOoOoOoOo

_Author's notes: All right, hope you liked it. This chapter was mainly about Sora, and the next will be about Michi. _

_Sneak peek:_

'Michi, I'm sorry. But you have to go on, alone. I'll catch up later. '

'But...I can stay! I'll fight instead! I...'

'No. It's not about doubting your skills. This is simply a fight that I must do...' Ichigo said firmly.

Bayakuya's cold eyes turned on him. Something was moved in their depth.

'So you do understand, Ichigo Kurosaki.'

_You won't get to see the Uryu-Hitsugaya and the Chad-Kyoraku fights. I'll leave those to your imagination. Only telling, to minimize the disappointment... :-) I want to concentrate on the kids (and on Ichigo of course). _

_Review, please?_


	7. Chapter 7: Michi

_A/N: Fhew! Finally this next chapter is done! Writing the fight scene in this kind of killed me a few times, I'm really glad to have finished it! Enjoy!_

_Chapter X+4_

Michi

'Oi! Are you all right?' Ichigo asked, as they stopped on top of a building, because Yoruichi wanted to have a look around.

Michi only nodded, his features hard.

'He'll be all right...' Ichigo said, referring to Sora. They could feel the imprint of the ongoing battles in the spiritual pressure waves.

Michi nodded to that too: he could feel that his brother's spiritual pressure seemed to have changed. He never before remembered feeling it so dense and heavy, form close or from far, as right now. Problem was, that he could also feel his opponent's out of control, crazy pressure...

Yoruichi returned, looking pleased about something.

'Well, she is there... waiting for me, just as I expected her to! What a trusty subordinate!'

They were trying to enter the grounds of Squad 2 not through the main gate, where they could feel an other welcoming committee (Captain-class spiritual pressures amongst them), but through the Sihoin family's private grounds. Yoruichi had assured them, that Soi-Fong would await them there, most probably alone, or with only her personal subordinates.

'Isn't she technically your enemy now?' asked Michi, a little confused. He guessed he would never fully understand these complicated principles and moral rules, that seemed to guide most of the current and ex soul reapers of high rank...

'Who? Good old Soi-Fong? Nah! You could say she's my favorite toy ball of strings! When I almost start to believe that she is completely predictable, she just goes, and surprises me with something... I wonder what she's up to now...'

'And do you still stick to what you've said?' Ichigo asked.

'Yes. Go ahead, and I'll catch up later!' Yoruichi answered.

'All right them... thanks for your help, Yoruichi!'

'Any time, Ichigo!' she answered, smiling lightly. 'I hope you succeed.'

Ichigo nodded.

Yoruichi led them to the gate of a fancy building. A few troops were guarding it, but they didn't bother unsheathing their swords for them: even Michi was able to knock one out, with a simple punch, single handed. But as soon as they did, Soi-Fong appeared behind their backs, with Oemeda, her lieutenant.

'I Soi-Fong, Captain of Squad 2 hereby arrest you for...' she recited, businesslike, but with a content edge to her voice.

But the rest of her speech was blocked out by a huge explosion. Michi looked up, and saw that his father already blasted the gate in.

Soi-Fong narrowed her eyes angrily, but Yoruichi blocked her way, when she wanted to stop Ichigo.

'Yoruich-sama! The Head Captain's orders... I must stop him! You don't have to concern yourself with this business at all!'

'Ah! But it's just so much fun playing with you, Soi-Fong! You see, I had to come!'

Soi-Fong gritted her teeth.

'According to my instructions, if you stick with him, I have to regard you an enemy as well, and as such...'

'Could you cut it with the formalities, already? Boy! You are still so uptight, even after all these years! I'm here to see whether you improved anything since we last fought! Come on, show me!'

'With pleasure!'

Both of their bodies started to glow with a strange light, and their clothes were blasted off their shoulders, as energy gathered in the air.

'Michi!' Ichigo ordered, and the teen tore his baffled gaze away from the two women, to follow his father through the smoking cut across the wooden gate.

oOoOoOoOo

'I want to come!' Ryuu sulked.

'Absolutely not, you'd only be in the way!' Renji barked ruffly.

Ryuu folded his arms angrily. Rukia turned to his son, smiling a sugary smile.

'No, Darling, you'll have to stay here! Who would take care of the girls?'

'What?' Mai asked indignantly, but her mother silenced her with a stare.

Ryuu sent a contemplating look in Yuzuki's direction, who wandered to and for next to them, wearing a dreamy expression.

'Ok then..' he finally agreed in a pained voice.

Rukia smiled.

'Yuzuki-chan, it's time. Please!' Orihime called her daughter.

'Ok!' she answered instantly, an eager smile lighting up her previously pensive face. She rushed to her mother, and lifted her hand, directing her palms towards Orihime's neck.

'No, Honey! Your own first, so that you'll have strength for everyone's...' her mother explained patiently.

Yuzuki nodded, and directed her palms to her own neck instead, concentrating.

'Shuten Sheishun!' she commanded.

Ryuu and Mai came closer to watch. They saw that her light blue shield have formed again, and before their eyes, the spiritual pressure restricting collar started to change. When the shield vanished, Yuzuki smiled up at them, with a necklace of plastic beads of every color around her neck. There were even a few larger beads on it, resembling different kind of fruits: apple, plum, pear, watermelon, and of course strawberry...

'Wow! How beautiful!' Orihime exclaimed enthusiastically.

'Isn't it?' Yuzuki beamed.

'Who cares what it looks like!' Renji sulked. 'But did it succeed?'

Yuzuki nodded happily.

'Yes. It's just a simple necklace now.' she sighed contently. 'I can already feel my power returning... Hey, and I can even feel Daddy better, he is close, and...'

Orihime looked up eagerly. 'Yes?'

'Sora and Michi. They are here too!'

Orihime felt like somebody had stabbed her in the stomach. She remembered the last time she saw her sons... She had to leave them behind, bleeding on the ground, because she couldn't just let the special task force take her daughter alone. Since she wasn't able to stop them (and neither were her sons), her best option had been to go with Yuzuki. She consoled herself, that Sora would be able to heal both of them, and they would at least be safe, remaining in the World of the Living. But her hopes had been cheated, because according to Yuzuki, both of them have somehow find their way here...

'Quick, do mine too!' she commanded her daughter, her heart beating painfully, and her mouth dry.

Yuzuki obeyed. She changed her mother's collar to a fine silver chain, with six petaled flowers as ornaments. Then she went and repeated the process with all the others. Rukia got a ribbon, Renji a rock star's leather neck-thing, with metal spikes pointing out from it, Mai a braided band from colorful strings, and Ryuu a miniature dragon medallion, tied around his neck by a black string.

'Cool!' Ryuu approved, looking down at the dragon with a grin.

Yuzuki went back to her mother. She saw that her face was chalk white, while her eyes were lost in the distance, seeing things from far above.

'Mommy?'

With what seemed like a huge effort, she pulled herself back, and smiled at her daughter.

'You did well, Yuzuki-chan! Now you stay here with the others, while we try to find the way to the exit! We need to go to them...' she looked up, and her gaze met Rukia's. 'As fast as we can!'

Rukia nodded grimly.

oOoOoOoOo

'This must be it... the mountain Yoruichi spoke about...' Ichigo closed his eyes, and let his spiritual senses reach far before him. But it was no use: he still couldn't feel any trace of Orihime's or Yuzuki's unique patterned spiritual pressure, even though he was more in tuned to them, than to anyone. He guessed the underground prison must have some barriers for blocking spiritual pressure, either sekki-sekki, or some kido, but still, it would have contented him to feel them.

But suddenly, as he searched, another, very different kind, but familiar energy caught his attention. He sighed. He should have foreseen that...

'Someone's coming after us!' Michi declared, and Ichigo looked at him approvingly. By the looks of it, his second son was way better at sensing and controlling spiritual pressure, than he had been his age.

'Well, it's no use running from him, but we can advance a little until he catches up...'

'He?' Michi asked.

'You'll see...' Ichigo said grimly, not elaborating.

They started going again, Ichigo dictating a nice speed. They reached the mountain's leg in a few minutes, and between the trees, they could already see the entrance of the Maggot's nest, as described by Yoruchi.

'Stop!' Ichigo said.

He closed his eyes, and feeling the newcomer's direction more precisely, he turned around. Michi looked too. A tall man approached, his white haori billowing behind him. His handsome, noble features held no emotion, only his eyes shone with a hard light. Michi felt the hidden power in them.

The newcomer stopped a good distance from them, and took his sword in his hand.

'Ichigo Kurosaki.' he greeted. 'How unfortunate. Looks like LAW stands between us again...'

Ichigo didn't answer him, but his features hardened. He turned to his son.

'Michi, I'm sorry. But you have to go on, alone. I'll catch up later. '

'But... I can stay! I'll fight instead! I...'

Michi didn't understand. Wasn't the plan to do everything they can to ensure his father getting through to the Maggot's Nest, and freeing Yuizuki? It made much more sense for him to fight... He knew this stranger was strong. Maybe he wouldn't be able to buy more than a few minutes by fighting him, but he still wanted to try! That was what he came here for, wasn't it? Why wouldn't his father let him even try?

'No. It's not about doubting your skills.' Ichigo answered his unspoken question. 'This is simply a fight that I must do...' he said firmly.

Bayakuya's cold eyes turned on him. Something was moved in their depth.

'So you do understand, Ichigo Kurosaki.'

'Bayakuya. I only ask one thing. Let's make this quick!' Ichigo said firmly, red spiritual pressure surging from his sword-holding hand. 'Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.'

Bayakuya dropped his sword before himself, and called his own bankai.

'I'll give everything I got into this!' Bayakuya warned. 'If you really mean it to be quick, then I suggest you not being so disappointingly pathetic as usual.'

Ichigo grinned.

'Here I come, Bayakuya... for your pride once more!'

oOoOoOoOoOo

'Now what do I do?' Michi asked himself, as he walked cautiously nearer to the Maggot's Nest entrance. He tried repressing his spiritual pressure as much as he could. Hiding behind a bush, he examined the scene. He was in luck: the soul reapers who had been guarding the gate noticed the fight taking place not far from them, and they became so excited, that they left their posts to walk up a little hill not far, to be able to see what was happening. They kept talking between themselves excitedly. Michi was able to catch some words.

'Awesome...!'

'More like terrifying!'

'Did you see...?'

'… pink hurricane!'

'Insane pressure!'

'Think I'm gonna be sick!'

Michi guessed that if he wanted to make himself useful, he wouldn't get another opportunity like this. He left his hiding place, running to the gate. Halfway, he unseated his sword, lifting it above his head. He forced his spiritual pressure into the blade. He didn't know what material the doors were made off, but he was ready to bet it wasn't just plain wood. And if he couldn't break it with one strike, he would have to do the second with those guards on his heels.

'My, my! What have we here?' said a voice from next to him.

Michi had been concentrating so much on the guards on the hill, and on breaking down the gate, that he was blinded to anything else. He now realized this had been a stupid mistake. Of course low ranking soul reapers like those idiots couldn't be the only ones stationed here...

Michi stopped, and turned to see who the newcomer was. As soon as his eyes found the man behind him, they bulged out of their sockets. His mouth parted to utter a horrified moan. It was not his fault really... the Captain of the 12th division was used to even more drastic reactions when somebody saw his intimidating appearance for the first time.

'Who are you?' Michi asked, trying to keep the revolt in his voice to a bare minimum. He nearly considered "What are you?" a more fitting question.

'Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th division. Also the Head of the Department of Research and Development. And I'm guessing you must be a Kurosaki-breed... interesting!'

Michi bit back the curse wanting to slip from between his gritted teeth. At least now he knew who he was facing. Well... at least a little. While he had always pretended not to be interested about Soul Society business at all back when he didn't yet know about his own powers, in truth he carefully stored away every information from passing conversations between his parents and their friends he was able to catch. He remembered his father once referring to Kurotsuchi as someone "mental" and "mean", and one of the last people he would want to cross... But there were also some more useful details, thankfully. His mental catalog even provided him with some welcome information about the man's Zanpakuto, thanks to some story Saki Ishida told him about her father's deeds in the aid of saving Rukia, when her mother Tatsuki brought her over once. He was pretty sure it was some kind of poison. That meant he had to be extra careful...

Mayuri was studying the teen before him with evident curiosity in his eyes.

'Hm... are you the one who inherited Orihime Inoue's power? Always wanted a chance to study her! Such unique techniques! But I suppose it's not THAT exceptional any more, coming from a zanpakuto. Still... it's worth a little looking into! What do you say? I once offered your mother extra gentle care as a test subject, saying I would only drug her 8 times a day, and offering to give her clothes for sleep... But for you, I'll only make it 10 times of drugging, and a blanket. That's the best you'll get! '

Michi's fists balled up in anger hearing this man casually talk about using his mother like that. He tried to keep his cool though, knowing very well that anger won't help him control his newly gained powers.

'You are wrong.' he said to Mayuri. 'Sora, my brother is the one with the Rikka-powered zanpakuto. I'm Michi Kurosaki.'

Mayuri looked mildly surprised, and a reserved look appeared in his yellow eyes. When ever he descended to enter battle himself, he always did it on the base of confidence that he knew everything about his opponent's power beforehand. Even though the boy standing before him was just a brat, he was an unknown territory, hiding possible dangers. That was unacceptable! He must find out more... Good thing he was prepared for just such situations!

'Nemu!' he barked, calling his lieutenant forward.

She came obediently enough. He didn't need to instruct her farther, his perfect creation of a daughter already stood before him, ready to take on the Kurosaki boy. Mayuri smiled contently. Now the only thing he needed to do was lean back, and read the boy's power at his leisure. If Nemu got cut up in the process, he could always put her back together!

Michi eyed the girl stepping before him with suspicion. This Captain must think him an easy target, sending only his subordinate. He knew even Gotei 13 lieutenants were very strong, so he wasn't relaxing one bit. Though this particular one before him seemed... girly. He had never faced a female opponent before, and that disturbed him. He didn't know whether he would be capable of attacking. But Nemu already took action, jumping into the air. She was fast. Michi was just able to read her move, and counter with the flat side of his sword, when her kicking leg aimed a hard blow to his face. He was shocked by the force of her kick, it made him fly back, even if it did no greater damage.

Michi shook himself. Girl or not, he must fight! He raised and gripped his sword more tightly. But that was when he realized that the girl had no zanpakuto on her. Disbelief widened his eyes. How was he supposed to cut her, if she didn't even have a proper chance of defending herself? That would be just cruel and disrespectful, wouldn't it?

Nemu raised her two palms before herself, facing outwards. The glowing red light gathering there warned Michi, that she was probably about to use some kido. He was not very acquainted with that, so he considered his best chance to try to evade the attack. He quickly flash-stepped away. Nemu followed him.

It was just like when Yoruichi had trained with him, except for the fact that this time the consequences of being caught would be much more severe. After a few leaps Michi concluded that he must counter sooner or later, so he lured the girl to a seemingly perfect spot, and turned on her, firing his spirit energy from his sword to counter her kido.

Even though Nemu seemed prepared for him, she was thrown back, black smoke exploding around her. When she stood up again, her body was covered with a few burns, but she didn't show signs of pain. Her Captain suddenly appeared next to her.

'Hmm! Interesting! What kind of technique was that? It resembled your father's Getsuga Tenso... but the feel of it... Let me see!' he said, taking hold of Nemu's arm roughly. He touched the wound on her shoulder, studying the spiritual pressure traces. Then to Michi's utter horror, he even leaned forward, and his tongue came out of his mouth to lick the spot experimentally.

'No! Don't tell me... But the traces are unmistakable! I just can't be so lucky!' the mad scientist said, looking excited and happy. He turned to Michi with glee. 'Never knew that could happen. A human boy, actually INHERITING hollow powers! Outstanding! You must be a first! And within my grasp to study!'

Michi's brow started twitching out of irritation.

oOoOoOoOo

Ryuu, Mai and Yuzuki were peeking out from under an archway, the dark shadows concealing them. They were all interested in what their parents could do. They found the storage room (guarded by many guards) where they kept the confiscated items. Both Renji and Rukia could feel the presence of their own zanpakutos inside. Orihime's surprise move started their attack. She fired Tsubaki, and the door was already blasted in. Renji rushed forward, and started taking care of the guards single handed, while Rukia quickly ducked under his punching arm, heading inside the storage room to find their swords. Orihime joined Renji a moment later, her slightly rusty karate knowledge coming in handy. She kicked one guard, but afterwords thought it better to just keep the rest away with her protective shield. Lucky that she didn't have her hairpins confiscated...

'Look!' said Mai suddenly, pointing a little further to the right from the battle.

There was the exit of the Maggot's Nest, and the guards previously standing before it were now running forward to help their comrades take care of the situation.

'The idiots!' Ryuu grinned. The two siblings looked at each other mischievously.

'It's worth a try...' Mai said. 'Once they have their swords we'll have to clear out soon anyway. We'll only speed things along a little. Come on!'

'Wait... What?' Yuzuki cried, feeling the other girl pull at her arm.

'We're going to the exit, and see if we can open it before our parents arrive!'

They started going forward, running from shadow to shadow, always hiding behind something. A wall, the side of an arch, a garbage container... Mai practically hauled Yuzuki with her. She looked triumphant when they reached their goal.

'Hah! Piece of cake!'

But Ryuu scowled.

'Yeah, yeah... big deal! It won't do us any good to be here, if we can't open this damn door, and there's no place to hide here. Let's hurry!'

Mai could see the truth of her brother's words, and she quickly turned her attention to the large door. It looked heavy, and it was surely locked. There was a complicated looking interlocking device with no visible key-hole or anything.

'Probably works with spiritual pressure.' Mai concluded, wearing a speculating frown.

'If it does, that's not good news for us!' Ryuu scoffed. 'Let's try the good old way, shall we?'

They started pushing on the door, all three of them. Yuzuki's face strained with the effort, but it was no use.

'Now what?' Ryuu asked.

'Stand back!' Mai ordered.

'Er... Mai... I don't think that's...' Ryuu started, noticing her familiar stance.

'Shakkaho!' Mai cried.

'...the best idea.' Ryuu finished resignedly.

Mai's red ball of energy connected with the door. It exploded, making quite a racket, but not even scarring the surface. A few guards turned back from the grown-ups' fight, noticing their presence for the first time.

'Capital! Now just look what you've done, Stupid!' Ryuu started on his sister.

'It's not like you had a better idea, Prince Charming!'

Yuzuki put a hand on Mai's arm, and the older girl noticed, taken aback that she was smiling.

'Don't worry, I think I can help!' she said happily. Then she put a finger to her mouth, closing her eyes, thinking hard about something. After a moment, she smiled again. 'Cream or candy-floss?' she asked the baffled teens. 'Ice cream is out of the question... it would be too cold to go through this quickly...' she mused aloud. Then she turned to the door. 'Shuten Sheishun!'

Realization dawned on the Abarai kids' faces, as the door was surrounded by Yuzuki's blue shield. Ryuu shook his head.

'So what... we're gonna EAT our way out?'

Mai grinned.

'You won't hear me complain!'

oOoOoOoOo

Michi was locked in combat with the pretty lieutenant Nemu. He was still reluctant to use his full force against her, a thing a voice inside him began to get weary off... His hollow was stirring, conveying it's irritation at him with hisses and muffled curses. Then the fiend spoke up clearly for the first time:

_'Watch it!'_

The warning came from instinct, and was just in time. Michi turned his attention to behind himself, narrowly avoiding Mayuri's surprise attack. The mad scientist's zanpakuto was now released, and his facial expression gave away how frustrated he was with not being able to cut the boy on the first try. Michi's evading his attack had a cost however: he had lost Nemu from view, and the girl delivered a generous punch to his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He fell down to the ground, choking, some blood coming up with the coughs.

He felt another wordless warning from inside, and gave free reign to the instinctive pull that made him roll over, enabling him to get away from Mayuri's range a second time.

_'Move! Idiot! You'll get us killed!' _the follow fumed inside him. Problem was, that was easier sad than done...

'Must say you have outstanding reflexes!' the Captain complimented him. 'However, it's quite annoying! Just stay still for a moment! I assure you, the sooner it's over, the less pain you'll earn. There is no way you could change the outcome!... Not that I would expect any breed of Kurosaki's to see reason! Nemu! Hold him down!'

He felt the girl's hands grab him, and she sat on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He tried to fight, but that only earned him a punch to the face from her. His left eye began swelling immediately. Nemu stepped on his sword-holding hand, breaking a few fingers as she forced his grip on the hilt loosen. The next moment Michi cried out, as he felt Mayuri's sword pierce through his shoulder. Nemu released him instantly, which took him aback for a second, until he realized that even being free, he couldn't move. A strange numbness began to take over almost the whole left side of his body.

'There!' Mayuri said contently. 'See? Told you it wouldn't worth the struggle. My only regret is, that you showed me almost nothing of that intriguing hollow power you've inherited in this little brawl... Field study always gives you a clearer idea of things, than laboratory experiments! But no matter! We'll find a way for making up to it!'

Furry was starting to cloud Michi's mind now.

_'Let me out, let me OUT!'_ his hollow was screaming.

'Michi-nii! Michi-nii! Are you there?'

Mayuri and Nemu turned as they heard a girl's voice cry from close by. Yuzuki's orange head appeared soon after, climbing up the little hill towards them. Mayuri's eyes locked on to her form, his evil smile only widening. Yuzuki's eyes found the face of the intimidating Captain, and a horrified scream left her lips. She had never seen anyone so frightening before, even though she had already seen several hollows in her young life...

Mai and Ryuu could be seen behind her, hurrying forward, trying to catch up. They too stopped, and gawked at the scene before them.

'Today must be my lucky day!' Mayuri commented. 'I know you are out of bounds... Yuzuki Kurosaki! I asked the head Captain for a chance to study you before you were taken into the Royal Realm, but he refused. Men of war just never understand the necessity of offerings to the shrine of science! But what the Head Captain doesn't know, doesn't bother him... maybe we'll have time for a little testing after all! Tell me, how did you enjoy my little drug, that I sent especially for you, with your capturers? Was the dose strong enough? I wasn't sure whether I should consider the strength of your physical or your spiritual powers for that...'

Suddenly a heavy, violently surging spiritual pressure caught Mayuri's attention. Michi have stood up, though the left side of his body remained limp. The right side of his face however was covered with a hollow mask, and his hand gripped his sword, lifting it up.

'Ah! Finally! How interesting!' Mayuri simply shone from happiness. 'Nemu! Hurry, go ahead to my laboratory! Prepare the operation table! We must began testing right away, while he's in this rare state! I'll just collect the girl too, and be on my way. I know these two will be my favorite test subjects so far!'

During the scientist's self-absorbed speech Yuzuki was able to gather herself. In place of the previous fear, anger began to fill her pure little heart, boiling over. It was a force so powerful she had never known before. She was shaking from it, and her spiritual pressure started leaking, painting the air light blue around her, while her eyes burned. Mai and Ryuu eyed her apprehensively, and even Nemu noticed, and started backing away. But her Captain was too occupied with his plans, and anyway, he didn't regard a little girl as somebody he should be wary of.

Without her saying even the commanding words, Yuzuki's blue shield burst forth, absorbing the suddenly speechless Mayuri.

'What?' he had time to ask, before his body started to transform, obeying the little girl's power. His whole body shrank. His arms and legs started to transform, his nails becoming little claws. His clothes, mask and zanpakuto vanished, while fur grew on his skin. He fell to the ground with an alarmed squeak, looking into the world through two tiny black button-eyes.

'How dare you!' Yuzuki stood above the little creature, looking so angry, her usually cute features seemed totally out of character from it. She was also panting from the effort of working her power, but she didn't pass out this time. 'Test subject? Well, I'll give you a test! You can test the life of a lab-rat for the rest of your life!' she screamed, stomping on the blue-white furred little rat's tail. It squeaked again, in pain, and ran off hiding itself in the grass...

Yuzuki turned to her injured brother. Michi's mask have vanished, and he fell down once more.

'Michi!' Yuzuki ran to him, and embraced his neck firmly. 'Are you all right? Hang on... I'll bring Mommy in a sec!'

But there was no need for her to move. Orihime was already running towards them, crying for her daughter.

'Yuzuki! YUZUKI!' Then she stopped, spotting her son too. A relieved smile broke across her face. 'Oh... Michi!'

oOoOoOoOoOo

'Now I understand why her power is supposed to be dangerous!' Renji said, scratching his head, wearing a frown. 'Mayuri Kurotsuchi... the rat... I still can't believe it!'

'He deserved it!' Yuzuki stated with a scowl to match her father's. Ryuu sent a grin her way.

Orihime was healing Michi, while Mai and Rukia kept watch.

'Someone's coming!' Mai stated.

Rukia smiled.

'It's Ichigo!'

Orihime looked up. Of course, she felt him too. Ichigo landed next to them seconds later. He was carrying the unconscious Sora in his arms, who looked much worse than Michi, bleeding from several wounds.

'Sora!' Yuzuki called, tears gathering in her eyes.

Ichigo put Sora down next to Michi. He too was cut up, the little blade-particles of Bayakuya's sword making much damage, but he didn't seem shaken by it.

'Sorry I'm late... felt that things were under control here, so I went back for this idiot instead... I don't know what he was trying to do... maybe setting a record for "most received cuts" or something...' he looked up and his eyes met Orihime's. A shy, slightly apologetic smile formed at his lips. 'Er... hi...'

Orihime's lips trembled. His reaction just reminded her that she should be angry... He had failed them, and by the looks of it he even brought their sons to the battlefield with him. But all she felt was relief. Relief at finally seeing him again... Relief that they were ALL together again! She just wanted to run to him, and bury herself in his comforting embrace she had missed so much. But Sora's wounds needed attention, and she really SHOULD sulk a little... After all she was a grown-up woman now, she had to show it! She couldn't just go and forgive everything!

So even though it took an effort, she arranged her features into a disapproving pout, and told him in an ordering voice:

'Well, sit down and wait for your turn patiently!'

Ichigo grinned, seemingly completely satisfied with this answer.

'Right away! But I still need to deliver another injured here... Er... sorry about it Rukia... I had to cut your brother up real nicely this time... he just wouldn't be content with anything less! But! He assured me that he did his lawful duty by fighting me, and that there was not a single law telling him what to do after... So he can help us now! Well... at least this is what I think the gist of his message was anyway...'

Michi shook his head, muttering: 'Crazy soul reapers...'

oOoOoOoOo

Sora opened his eyes. The first thing coming out of his mouth was:

'Did I get him?'

Then he saw his mother's disapproving frown above himself. Her healing shield was just being drawn back.

'Er... hi, Mom!'

Then he saw another face lean above him.

'Sora!'

His little sister's smile reached from ear to ear. Sora froze. His arms shoot out, and he embraced the little girl forward feverishly.

'Yuzuki...'

She started to laugh, giving two large kisses to each side of his face. Sora could only think: _'She's here. She's all right!'_ He even offered a kind of prayer, though it was not his custom, as he continued to hold the warm little body close to his own. Her wonderful twinkling laughter echoed in his ears, and he took a second to commit this moment into memory. He felt his eyes heat up: a dangerous sign... So he quickly arranged his features into a scowl.

'I'm so sorry, Yuzuki.' he said seriously.

'Sorry for what?' she asked innocently, drawing back a little.

Sora looked at her happy face. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how everything was his own fault. It had been his fault that her powers were discovered. And then he hadn't been able to protect her properly! He let her be captured. He was a really bad, worthless brother... But looking at her earnest smile, he realized that this was not what she wanted to hear, even if it was true. So he swallowed, and only told this with another hug, while his mouth said:

'I'm sorry, but Captain Claw-Paw, the amazing rescue mission specialist superhero was not available... you'll have to be content with only me!'

Yuzuki smiled even more, embracing his neck fiercer.

'You are the best!'

That was when Sora realized, that Michi was there too, right next to him, smiling. He looked tired, but all right... though Sora suspected from the lingering traces of spiritual pressure around him, that Michi too must have been patched up by their mother.

'Hi...' Sora greeted him.

Michi grinned.

'You didn't make it on two legs to be sure...' he teased. But then his expression softened. 'But Dad told us you put up quite a fight... he said you managed to cut off that beast Captain Kenpachi's arm, but he was still grinning like it was the best experience of his life...' Michi informed him.

Sora grinned, sitting up, pushing Yuzuki a little back, but only to settle her siting in his lap a moment later.

'Yeah... mental, that one... And what about you?' he asked his brother.

Yuzuki reached out for Michi's hand, and took it in her own.

'He fought bravely against another Captain and his lieutenant all alone!' she stated, adoration shining in her eyes. 'And thought them a lesson!'

Sora gave his brother a curious, intense look. If looked closely, it could even be read as proud...

Michi blushed a little.

'I think it was rather you, who taught them a lesson, Moony!' he said, smiling at Yuzuki fondly.

The little girl beamed even more at his use of her favorite nickname.

They all looked up when they heard Orihime's content sigh. She beamed down on them.

'You three are the best!' she said, touching all of their heads in turn.

oOoOoOoOo

_A/N: To all Kurotsuchi fans (if there are any) – I'm sorry, but he is the one character in Bleach I really can't stand. He just gives me the creeps! So I had to make one of my own characters own him, in the most embarrassing way possible :-) Sorry, if it seemed silly._

_I know I probably should have made Michi more badass, but this is how it came out..._

_Now, I already said this before, but I'm not gonna write this story in full. So next time there will be a skip, and I'll only give you the details of happenings from in-between in the author's note. That means that next time, you'll see the great climax, or something like that. _


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

_A/N: PLEASE READ! Skip in the story! _

_Here's a brief summary of that approximately 3 chapters, that I'm not going to write._

_We ended last time with the family reunion. After that, everyone went to the Kuchiki mason, where Byakuya invited them. Yamamoto decided to leave them be for the time being. The Royal Guard would only come for Yuzuki, when the special star constellation needed for a living human to pass through to the Royal Realm would be complete, so in the mean time Yamamoto concentrates on sealing all senkaimons leading to the Human World, trapping the Kurosakis in Soul Society. It is also explained, that the Royal Family considers this a wonderful gift they are granting the girl, it's not supposed to be a punishment at all, they only mean to "lift her above", to sanctificate her (I hope this is the right word to use here)._

_The Kurosaki kids can enjoy a few relatively peaceful days, bounding with the Abarais. Sora gives a few sparing lessons to Ryuu with wooden swords, and he helps Mai manifest her very own zanpakuto, though she doesn't yet know it's name. The grown-ups (Uryu and Chad joining them later) try to make plans on how to break the protection around the main senkaimon, which would be the only remaining portal they could use to escape home. Bayakuya only helps them as far as that help is inactive (like offering houseroom), he won't participate in the fights._

_Sora half overhears a conversation between his father and Yuzuki, when the former speaks to his daughter very strictly, making her promise something..._

_The day of the Royal Guard's arrival comes. Their leader – a golden haired, boyish looking man – introduces himself as Yori. The fights break out. They try to get Yuzuki into the senkainon, but it doesn't succeed. Everyone fights valiantly, but the Royal Guards are inhumanly strong. Finally only Ichigo remains standing..._

_Chapter ?+X_

Sacrifice

Ichigo kept Yuzuki pressed to himself, hugging her body close to his protectively with his left hand, while his right held Zangetsu. More and more white robbed figures came at him, attacking, but he pushed them back one by one. Even though he could see no way out of their situation, he would never give up...

'Ichigo Kurosaki!' came Yamamoto's firm voice, while he thumped the ground impatiently with his staff. 'This is madness. You have got to stop this.'

'Like hell I will!'

'You can not change her destiny... She was chosen. And she will be taken, no matter what you do.'

Captain Unohana stepped forward, looking sad.

'Kurosaki-san... it's true... what the Captain Commander's saying. Even if we would all give our strength to you, it wouldn't be enough to defeat the Royal Guard. Do you want her to be taken with the memories of all her family dieing trying to keep her back? Please, Kurosaki-san... you have to listen to reason!'

The golden haired boy called Yori lifted his hand, giving silent orders to his subordinates. The guards attending the kido-bound Uryu, Chad, and Orihime, the unconscious Michi, and the bleeding Renji and Sora, all took out their blades, pointing the sharp tips to their captives throats.

'Release her, NOW!' Yori commanded. 'Release her, and no-one needs to be harmed...'

'Dad!' screamed Yuzuki.

Ichigo looked up, searching for Orihime, and their eyes met. Something in Ichigo's chocolate ones hardened. Orihime let out a quiet whimper. Ichigo looked down on his daughter with a pained expression. 'I'm sorry, Yuzuki... you know what I have to ask from you...'

Yuzuki's eyes widened even more with horror.

'No... please!'

Sora looked up, unable to believe that his father could indeed have said those words.

'Dad? What are you...?'

Ichigo held Yuzuki firmly against him. His voice was stern.

'Yuzuki! You have to be strong! Remember what you promised me!'

'Dad...' Yuzuki whispered brokenly.

'No!' Sora shouted. 'You can't! We can still fight! You can't let them take her!' he stood up, pushing the blade from his throat with his bare hand, and attacking his guards madly. Renji, Uryu and Chad all started struggling too.

While everybody's attention was turned to the newly resumed fights, Ichigo addressed his frozen daughter again.

'Yuzuki!'

Tears pooled in the poor girls eyes.

'You promised...' Ichigo reminded her again.

Only a few saw the soft blue light that clouded the pair from view for a moment. When it vanished, father and daughter was still hugging each other, but Ichigo's body began to fall to the ground, as though he had been drained of all his powers.

Yori looked at the little girl, now standing there all alone with interest.

'So, what happened?'

Yuzuki looked back at Yori steadily.

'Call back your men, and tell them not to hurt my family. I've made up my mind. I'm going with you!'

'No! Yuzuki! Don't do this!' Sora screamed. Tears were running down on his face, while he still tried to fight his way through the guards, punching three white robbed solders out with one single blow. But it was not enough, and five other pinned him down to the ground the next second. 'Yuzuki!'

The girl just looked at his brother, with unfathomable eyes, and said nothing.

Yori sent an amused look to the broken Ichigo, lying on the ground.

'What did you do to him?'

Yuzuki looked down too.

'Knocked him out. I knew he would never let me go.'

'Smart decision... I have a feeling we could still be friends, you and I. Come!' he extended a hand towards her. Yuzuki walked forward, and reluctantly put her small hand in the boy's.

'Say your goodbyes now...' Yori said quietly.

The girl's eyes searched for Orihime's but her mother's face was buried in her hands.

'It's better if I don't...' she said, looking down now. 'It would be too painful...'

'I understand...' answered Yori, squeezing her hand.

'Yuzuki!' Sora screamed again, but weaker, more brokenly.

'Don't worry!' Yori said, razing his voice, so that everyone would hear. 'She will be treated like a queen, and she will never age in the Royal Realm... she will be happy there!'

He started to lead Yuzuki forward, into the light. The girl took a big breath, and followed...

oOoOoOoOo

After Yuzuki and Yori disappeared into the portal, the white robbed guards started to retreat too, following them. The soul reapers went forward, to help their fallen friends. Once Uryu and Chad were released, they rushed to support Orihime: she looked ready to faint. Rukia went to examine Michi, who was coming around slowly. Renji was shouting insults after the retreating royal guards.

Sora sat on the ground, shaking, and pulling in ragged breathes. Everyone kept sending him worried glances, but they decided to just leave him be for a few minutes. But then Sora noticed from the corner of his eyes that his father was stirring... He sprang to his feet, his face distorted from anger.

'You!' he bellowed, beside himself. 'Why didn't you do something? You promised you would never let this happen, but you did! All the fights... all the struggling... It was all for nothing! How could you let us fail her?'

Ichigo sat up slowly, but his expression was lost, and he didn't answer his son's charges at all. This only angered Sora further. He was in so much pain, that he lost the ability to think clearly any more. And when he saw Captain Hitsugaya approach with his sword, he unexpectedly rushed forward, taking Tengetsu out of the Captain's hand, and attacking his father in his maddened grief.

But a quiet voice interrupted.

'Santen Kesshun.' Orihime's shield protected Ichigo's body from Sora's wrath. 'That's enough, Sora...'

'But Mom!'

'I said, enough!' she said sternly. Then added more brokenly. 'I can't take it...'

Sora lowered his sword. Renji appeared next to him.

'That's right, lad... come on.' he started to haul Sora away, hurriedly. Rukia appeared next to Ichigo, and she helped him up, also intent upon getting him move as fast as possible. She looked at Orihime, and said.

'Our house...'

'Yes...' she acknowledged with a nod.

Old man Yamamoto stepped forward, addressing Orihime.

'Kurosaki-san...'

She stopped, her beautiful face distorted with pain.

'Not now, Captain Commander... please... leave us alone with our grief...'

It was all like a bad dream. Sora didn't even know how they made it to the Kuchiki mason. His mind was numb. Nothing mattered any more... He only dimly realized somebody firmly closing the door behind them, when they arrived inside the cool atrium.

'So... I take it succeed then...' Byakuya's cool voice commented, after he took a good look at Ichigo and the group, and noticing Yuzuki's absence.

'Yes, brother...' Rukia answered sadly.

'Mom...' Michi's voice shook.

Sora looked at his brother. It didn't surprise him that he saw tears in his eyes. Hot drops burned his own ones too. And even their father was crying... in fact, he seemed to be the one to break down completely...

Orihime stepped up to him, and embraced him.

'Hush, it's all right, darling!' she smiled at him, trying to be comforting.

Her tone utterly confused Sora. Until she said:

'Soten Kisshun.'

The rejecting shield covered Ichiso's body. It started to change... Sora and Michi looked with awe... When the light disappeared, there stood before them, the crying, and utterly broken Yuzuki.

Michi understood instantly. It took a moment longer for Sora to decipher...

'… of course... her power... he made her switch with him... but... but...'

Looking at his mother, Sora saw the truth in her eyes. She didn't answer anything. She rushed to Yuzuki's side, who was now crying freely, to comfort her with a hug, and Michi did the same.

'Of course he did... wouldn't have expected anything less from him...' Renji commented. 'Shame it had to be "plan B" in the end... but it wouldn't have worked any other way... and I'm not envying those poor bastards on the other side, in the Royal Realm... I bet he started kicking asses as soon as he got there...'

'Plan B?' asked Sora confused. His whole body was shaking.

'Re... remember when M... Mai laughed about how Yuzuki could make herself look to resemble anyone of us...' Rukia said, stuttering a little under the weight of all the emotions. '… that was when he got the idea...'

Sora's fists balled up.

'You mean... you all knew this would happen? But... but...' Sora felt new, angry tears burn his eyes.

Orihime released Yuzuki, and went to her oldest son. She took something out from her pocket, and held out her hand, giving it to Sora, wordlessly. It was the substitute soul reaper badge...

'Let's just say we were prepared for many possibilities...' Rukia said sadly. 'And he told me to tell you he's sorry about leaving you out... but we needed your real anger to show for being able to pass the trick...'

Sora took the badge. His throat was painfully tight. His breathing became heavy with repressed sobs. So many emotions... Anger. Sadness. Loss. Bitterness. Shame. Grief. He could take it no longer. He needed some let-out... it was too much! He turned his back on his family, and ran... ran as fast and as far as he could...

'Let him go for now...' Renji suggested, seeing Orihime's worried, broken look.

Byakuya cleared his throat, and awkwardly suggested they get some strengthening drinks. Michi led Yuzuki to a chair, and sat her down. Rukia hugged Orihime, and she cried silently. But Orihime's grief was either too fresh, or too deep for tears... she just looked ahead, with glassy eyes, face chalk white.

Mai and Ryuu looked uncomfortable. They didn't know what to do. Finally Renji beckoned his son to him, announcing they'd check if the last of the royal guard had retreated. They went out together.

Mai also edged to the door after a few minutes. When nobody was looking, she slipped out silently. Her heart told her what to do... She let her senses search the spiritual waves, for Sora, and went after the young soul reaper...

oOoOoOo

_'The sun have turned his head away. Gone under the horizon. I can't catch up... _

_The night is dark and cold, with no stars shining through. I'm afraid... Please! _

_Can you hear me?_

_This world is so lonely without you. Give me a ray of hope, that you would return. It doesn't have to be right now, that's ok. I understand. _

_But... without your light to reflect I can't shine! Sora...' _

…_..._

'Sora!'

The boy lifted his head at the sound of the familiar voice. Mai swallowed hard, seeing the empty look in his eyes. This would be harder than she thought... But she strengthened hear heart, and boldly walked up to him, taking a seat next to him on the soft grass.

'I've been looking all over for you...'

He scowled.

'Ah... Mai. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather be alone just now.'

She sighed.

'Alone is never good. I think you are only saying this because you are angry, and would even hide from your own self, if that was possible.'

Sora closed his eyes.

'You don't understand. It was my fault... Yuzuki and her power would never have been discovered if it hadn't been for me... and my stupidity! I was too proud and reckless... I was convinced I could deal with everything, and frustrated at my father that he wouldn't let me try... He kept holding me back, and I felt he was looking down on me. It never even crossed my mind that he was only trying to protect me. I so wanted to show him.'

Mai noticed, that in his hand, he still held the substitute soul reaper badge, looking down on it with pain.

'I stole this very badge from him, going out on my own to hunt hollows... I ended up in trouble of course, and Yuzuki, being the faithful little soul she is came to my aid, and used her power for the first time to save me... I'm such a worthless bastard! I don't deserve compassion. I don't deserve forgiveness... You should all hate me... I... I should have been the one taken! I wish it was so!'

Suddenly his teeth chattered together painfully, and he felt pain in the back side of his head. He looked up, the bafflement being enough to shake him out of the dark circle of his remorseful thoughts. His hand flew to the throbbing part instinctively, and his eyes widened at realizing the cause of it. The little vixen have kicked him! When he already felt down as Hell! Was she for real?

'Idiot!' Mai hissed angrily. 'Do you think your family would be any less devastated if it was you? And as for you being responsible, let me tell you: people make mistakes! All the time! And you, you have worked so hard, to the best of your abilities to mend yours! You have nothing to be ashamed of any more. So, are you going to sulk about it some more, or are you going to grow up, take responsibility, and vow to yourself never to make the same mistake again! Because your family needs you! Now more than ever...'

Sora looked at the girl's hard, shining eyes, her passionate expression with wonder. She was younger than him, and yet already so smart and serious... this side of her was new to him. He had only seen the playful, cheeky girl before.

'Mai...'

She was right of course. He couldn't change what happened now. And it made nobody feel any better if he continued beating himself up about it. He was still acting like a child! He could only do one thing: deal with it, and help the others deal too. No matter how hard facing that was...

He looked at Mai once again, and the girl could see the change in the set of his jaw, and the light in his eyes.

'Er... must say you really have a mean kick!'

She smiled.

'You're welcome.'

…...

_'Tsuki? Are you listening? I want to become stronger! I wanted that before, but now I want to become stronger not only with power, but in body and mind too. I promised I would make Dad proud, and I swear I will! I'll be there for my family..._

… _and I want to learn to how to make your light shine through every darkness. Will you guide me?'_

_'Always...'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_A/N: This is my absolute favorite part so far, I think even if I consider all my stories put together. It's been waiting for like forever on my computer... You'll get a new update tomorrow with the end, and an Epilogue after that... Please review! _


	9. Chapter 9: Coping

_A/N: Sorry, it's not one chapter, but two after all, though this one is short. _

Chapter ?

Coping

Orihime announced herself to the guard, and the door was opened for her. The old butler greeted her at the door.

''Evening, Kurosaki-san... dinner is ready, everybody is waiting for you. Would you like to change, or shall I lead you there immediately?'

'I'll change quickly, thank you, Nobu-san.'

The butler acknowledged her with a nod, and left her to herself. Orihime went to her room. She sat down on her bed, and felt emptiness take her over. All this afternoon, she had been wandering through Seretei, seeking the loneliest places, like the afternoons before this, for two whole weeks now. She didn't find comfort in company, but she didn't find it in loneliness either. She was just empty.

But it was easier alone, when she didn't have to pretend otherwise... She had to be strong. She had promised... And she had to be strong for their kids... she was all they had left now... So she pretended everything was... well not all right, but at least... bearable.

But it was odd that she wasn't able to find the way to those shooting tears... not even when she was alone. She didn't know how to feel... Ichigo hasn't died... if he would have died, she would still have had the chance to be reunited with him, after her own time came. It was not the first time she had to think about this possibility after all... But now... He simply vanished... went beyond her reach. For forever... No matter how she looked at it, she just couldn't wrap her head around it. Her very soul was pushing the idea away, not able to accept it. That's why she couldn't cry...

With a big sigh, she collected herself, and discarded the grey cloak from her shoulders. This left her in the simple black shikansho Rukia had lent her. She decided this would be decent enough. She even arranged her hair, rolling it up into a bun quickly, to appear somewhat elegant. They were after all guests in the Kuchiki manor, she should at least make an effort to please the proprietor. Byakuya, like most nobleman regarded family dinners to be a ceremonial affair... And she was aware of the fact that Renji was only putting up with all this for her benefit... Otherwise he would have long ago moved his family back to their own home... She was grateful that he haven't though... having their friends close meant a lot now...

She exited her room, and hurried through the corridors, leading to the dining room. She paused before the now familiar double-doors, bearing the Kuchiki coat of arms. As she walked inside, she forced her features into a smile. At the head of the table sat Byakuya himself, with the scowling Renji on his right (he always scowled throughout family dinners), and Sora on his left. Yuzuki sat next to Sora, and an empty place was set for Orihime. On Renji's side sat Ryuu, Mai and Michi. The far side of the table was Rukia's.

'Sorry I'm late Captain Kuchiki... I didn't realize it was this late already...'

Byakuya nodded curtly.

'Did you have a pleasant walk this afternoon, Kurosaki-san?' he asked, after she took her seat. 'I think the season is rather fine around this time of year... Did you have time to go around the Kuchiki gardens, as I suggested, to see all the trees and flowers? There's not a finer sight anywhere in Seretei, I must say...'

'Yes, thank you! It really was magnificent... I've never seen so much beauty together before!'

'I'm glad.'

Silence fell on the table. Orihime felt everyone steal glances at her, but she continued to hold her gentle smile in place, and started her meal quietly. The party eventually resumed their earlier conversations, with her only listening. Renji and Rukia were bickering about whether or not the newly appointed squad 3 lieutenant would be up to her job. Sora tried in vain, to explain the rules of a rugby match to Byakuya, who couldn't understand what could be so great about such a brute and filthy sounding game... Mai stole Ryuu's cherry from his pudding, which the latter tried to gain back, without drawing his uncle's wrath for behaving rude around his table, but the girl stuffed it to her mouth laughing. Ryuu could only kick her under the table and sulk, but Yuzuki wordlessly put her own cherry to his plate, which made him blush.

Michi didn't talk at all throughout dinner, he seemed oddly pensive. But at the end, he cleared his throat, and turned tentatively to his mother.

'Mom...?'

'Yes, Michi-chan?' she smiled at him.

'Mom... I think it's time for us to return. To return home...'

Orihime's smile faltered a little, but it didn't fail her.

'Michi!' Sora hissed warningly. Everybody was looking down, except the two Kurosaki brothers, who were looking at each other angrily. But Orihime put a soothing hand to Michi's arm.

'Sure... we can go home... any time you want.'

Rukia turned to her friend.

'I want you to know, Orihime, that you're welcome to stay, for as long as you like... we're happy to have you...'

'Yes, Orihime!' Renji said too. 'Please stay a little longer... it's likely that with all our duties, we won't see each other for some time if you go now... and the kids get along so well... I think Sora's sparring lessons are working wonders on Ryuu's skills.'

'Not to mention they are a lot more enjoyable than Old Rusty-hand's...' Ryuu grinned at Sora.

Byakuya silenced his appointed heir with a stern look.

'Always respect your elders, Ryuu!'

Then he turned to Orihime too.

'Kurosaki-san... I'm sure you haven't even seen the big waterfall behind the forest next to our privet training ground... I could have someone escort you there tomorrow... it's a splendid site.'

Orihime's smile warmed.

'You are all very kind. But Michi is right... we should really return...' Orihime looked at her three kid's sad expressions, and she pouted. 'Oy! Are you not excited to see all your friends again? Sado-kun and Ishida-kun have returned... I'm sure you miss your Granddad and aunt Yuzu, with the girls... Tatsuki with Saki... Your school friends should all be back from their holidays too by now! School starts in a week... and it's your final year too, Sora! I guess we will be very busy...'

Orihime looked at all her children in turn, until they smiled back at her.

'Yes, Mom...' Sora answered.

'Then we should go through the Senkaimon tomorrow...' she said, looking ahead of herself now.

'If that is your wish, I'll make the arrangements right away.' Byakuya said.

'Thank you so much for everything you've done for us, Captain Kuchiki.' Orihime answered. 'We can never be grateful enough.'

'Yes, thank you!' added Sora too.

'It was my pleasure...' he answered, like a true gentleman. Rukia smiled.

...

_A/N: Please review, and the next chapter is also up! _


	10. Chapter 10: Inseparable

_A/N: _

_Please note that I updated with two chapters at once... this is the second._

_A few things you should be acquainted with (these are things you would learn from the missing chapters at the beginning of this story): _

_Yuzu has a husband, a man older than herself, who's a scientist, and he's away a lot on abroad research journeys, so Yuzu and her two daughters, Shizuka (4) and Aimi (2) still live with Isshin in the Clinic. I must say Isshin is happy with the arrangement..._

_Karin moved out, she's a TV's sport reporter... :-) She has no family yet. _

_Tatsuki and Uryu are married, their only daughter is Saki (8)._

_About Chad I'm not sure, you can imagine what you like. _

_Chapter ?_

Inseparable

Orihime wanted to leave early in the morning, but there were complications. The Senkaimon was not yet ready, and they had a couple of last minute visitors too. Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku came, having heard of her desire to leave. Rangiku also showed up. Everybody was now acquainted with the real nature of things, and they were not at all surprised by the parents' choice... but they all grieved for the whole family.

'My Dear... are you gonna be all right?' Rangiku asked, holding her steady by the shoulders, and attempting to look into her eyes. Orihime however kept her gaze firmly on the ground as she answered.

'Sure... we'll be just fine...'

Rangiku pouted. 'I can ask for a few days off from Taicho, you, know...'

'No! I think it's better if we... um... deal with it on our own... But thank you, I really appreciate it...'

'Are you sure? I think returning home will be the most difficult... where everything will remind you of him...'

Sora came to stand next to his mother.

'Don't worry, Rangiku-san... we'll be there to help!'

Orihime smiled at her son warmly. In the last two weeks, Sora had somehow grown up. He smiled and laughed less, and a serious scowl would often claim his features. He wasn't so prone to snap at Renji's teasing any more and he didn't pick fights with his brother. Instead, he could often be seen using one of the private Kuchiki training grounds alone. He had been the one to go to the Captain's council in Orihime's place, and not even a single insult or angry remark had left his lips as he had talked with the Head Captain. He had procured acquittance for everyone helping Yuzuki's escape in any way. He had arranged free journey for Chad and Uryu back to the World of the Living. He had held his head high as he firmly told Yamamoto, that after his own return, he would take on his father's duties of protecting Karakura town, with or without Soul Society's consent.

Since Sora had been occupied, Michi filled in for him in the duty of looking after Yuzuki, as the protective older brother, and their bound strengthened. Yuzuki still felt closest to Sora of course (that bound would never break) but with Michi, she could discuss things she couldn't tell Sora. Michi just dealt better with dark and painful emotions... He had been able to comfort her, and ease some of her self-blame. During the days, when she was occupied, and had Mai and Ryuu entertain her, Yuzuki was all right. But she cried a lot at nights, sometimes waking from nightmares, screaming for her father... Those were the times when Orihime would have lost it without the help of her two sons.

'Mom...' Sora addressed her. 'The senkaimon will be ready any minute. We should get prepared. I already told the others. Rukia and Renji will come with us, but you'll have to say your goodbyes to Captain Kuchiki and the kids now. Yoruichi-san will wait us by the gate.'

'All right. Thank you, Sora!' she answered with a sigh.

oOoOoOoOo

The journey through the senkaimon was thankfully uneventful, even the cleaner didn't show up to chase them this time. The Kurosaki family plus Yoruichi stepped out of the gate, arriving into Urahara's room. Sora put Yuzuki down. He had insisted on carrying her through the dangai, prepared for any possibilities. Yoruichi greeted Kisuke, and they immersed themselves into heated conversations right away, changing news. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were also part of the welcoming comity, but there was also a surprise...

'Isshin-san...' Orihime's strength wavered. A treacherous teardrop appeared in her eyes. She never expected to see her father-in-law this soon after her return... she had absolutely no idea what to say to him... But judging from the look in Isshin's eyes, Urahara had already speared her the painful duty of informing him about the facts...

'My dear daughter...' he greeted her, his eyes glowing with so much emotion, that Orihime just threw herself forward, and embraced the old man without thinking. Isshin hugged her back, taken aback, but sincerely. Then he went and thumped the boys backs affectionately, and took Yuzuki up into his arms. 'Come with me... I'll take you all to the Kurosaki Clinic now... Everyone's been waiting for you... and there's something you've got to see...'

'I'm sorry, Isshin-san, but I think I'd rather go home first...' Orihime tried.

Isshin only flashed a confident smile at her, supporting Yuzuki more firmly in his arms.

'I won't take no for an answer...' he declared sternly. Then added more softly, with an intense look. 'Trust me... you won't be sorry to come...' There was something in this look, like a promise...

Sora and Michi looked at each other, confused.

OooOoOo

Half an hour later they arrived at the familiar building. Isshin led the way inside.

'Yuzu? We're here!' Isshin shouted.

The brown haired girl came to greet them from the direction of the kitchen. She smiled at them warmly and happily.

'Good. They're upstairs... go ahead, I'll call when dinner is ready...'

Someone appeared on top of the stairs.

'Orihime!'

She looked up.

'Tatsuki?'

It was indeed her childhood friend, her chosen sister. She looked the same as ever, with the boyish hair-cut, and even her greeting grin felt the same... Orihime was glad to meet her, but she was starting to get a little confused by everyone acting like everything was all right...

'Well what are you all waiting for? Come on!' Tatsuki said, and she gestured for them to come upstairs, impatiently. When they arrived to the top, she put a finger to her mouth, hushing them. 'Quietly... you don't want to interrupt the story...'

Everyone looked at her confused, only Isshin chuckled. Tatsuki approached the door of Shizuka's room, the same one that had once belonged to Ichigo. She opened the door a little, with a huge, mysterious smile, so they could peer inside through the narrow gap. There were a lot of people inside. They immediately spotted Uryu, who stood, leaning against the wall. Chad was sitting cross-legged on the ground, with little Aimi in his lap. The girl looked half asleep. On the other side of the room there was a bed, where Shizuka, and Saki were sitting, surrounding...

'… the green eyed dragon said: "Let me show you true despair!" and he started breathing fire, and sprouted an other three heads... but then the brave Soul Reaper raised his sword, and with one final thrust, he pierced the monster, right through the heart, freeing the princess from the evil king's castle.'

The kids's eyes were shining with excitement, as they listened to the story.

Uryu chuckled.

'You forgot the part where the "brave Soul Reaper's" ass was saved by his skillful Quincy friend!'

'Oi! Trust you Ishida to ruin the moment! This is just a fairy-tail, you thick-head! Don't take it that seriously...'

'Sure it is...'

'Do you think this "fairy-tail" is even appropriate for their age?' Chad asked.

'I like it...' Saki said seriously, adjusting her glasses exactly the way her father usually did. 'Especially how he vowed to protect her... But what happened to the evil king?'

'There was a big fight, and the king's forces clashed with the Soul Reapers and their friends... so the brave Soul Reaper had to go back, to protect his homeland...'

'And the princess?' Shizuka inquired impatiently. 'What about the happily ever after?'

'Oh, they had that all right... after all it didn't matter what stood between them... Heaven or Hell...' Ichigo raised his head to look directly at his flabbergasted family, standing in the doorway. His familiar brown eyes bored into Orihime's. '… she just had to know he would always come back to her...'

The kids could take it no longer. Sora, Michi and Yuzuki all burst into the room at the same time, with loud voices of joy...

Orihime just stood in the door, frozen. Isshin leaned close to her ear, and whispered.

'He turned up almost a week ago... we don't know how, or from where... he was pretty disoriented, with a serious case of amnesia... couldn't even remember his own name first... lucky he even found the place... That's why we didn't notify you earlier. We were not sure about his predicament... But as you see, his memories came back gradually... It was only yesterday he first remembered the kids at all... he still doesn't remember anything that happened THERE... in the Royal Realm I mean... and I doubt he ever will...'

Ichigo finished hugging all his children, and looked at Orihime once more. Everyone fell silent, as they watched the two just looking into each others eyes... Sora understood to some measure in that instant how his parents' bound was really something else...

Isshin cleared his throat, and cried in a raised voice.

'All right kids! I want everyone down to the kitchen, now! Yuzu should be ready with dinner...'

They all understood his underlying motive, and rushed to the door quickly, smiling warm, happy smiles.

Orihime remained in the doorway, and Ichigo inside. They just looked at each other for a long time, wordlessly, even after they were left alone. Orihime's eyes slowly brimmed with tears.

'Ichigo... No... It's just not possible... Is this really you?'

Ichigo's eyes widened a little, but then he narrowed then, folding his arms, and scowling.

'This is pretty! I go away for a mere week, and my lovely wife no longer recognizes me! And they've been telling me, that I'm the one recovering from amnesia!'

Orihime's mouth trembled, and the tears she had been holding back for so long finally rolled down her cheeks, as she smiled.

'Oh! Ichigo!' she cried, and she rushed forward into his welcoming arms... 'Never ever leave me again...'

'I don't intend to.' he murmured, kissing the top of her head. She just cried, vehemently, as though the flow of her tears would never stop. Her whole body trembled with sobs, and she held on to Ichigo tightly, gripping the front of his robes, which slowly became damp with her tears.

'I just know I can't live without you...'

Ichigo tightened his arms around her, and he leaned down to kiss away all her worries and fears...

…...

_A/N: Somehow imagining this return of Ichigo always warms my heart... Hope you liked it too! Please review, a writer lives on feedback you know :-)! Maybe I'll need a few days more for the Epilogue._


End file.
